On Dragon Wings
by anime girl4
Summary: [VH]. Leaving Van was the hardest thing Hitomi had ever done. It wasn't until after she'd left that she found out she was pregnant with his child. Five years later, her son is visciously taken from her. Will she reunite with Van and save their child?
1. Gone

**I just re-watched the entire series and I had the insatiable urge to have it continue. Thus here I am! So, I've never written an Escaflowne fic before and I'm interested in what kind of feedback this will get. Please let me know what you think!**

**Oh yes. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of them! Now onto the show…**

* * *

**On Dragon Wings**

"With you at  
my side the  
dragon sleeps.  
On dragon  
wings your  
wishes will  
leap."

**Chapter One: Gone**

* * *

_Van was sleeping._

_Smiling slightly, Hitomi just looked at him. It was one of the few times she could just take in his features without some sort of crisis interfering. Two months had gone by since the war between the allies and Zaibach had ended, and in that time a somewhat rocky peace had been established throughout the land. Now the young king was beginning the long process of reconstructing his homeland. _

_Two months since she'd come to realize how much she loved him. And tonight…_

_Hitomi blushed a little, but then curled up closer to the man beside her. They'd both been shy, both uncertain…yet it had been the most beautiful moment of her life. _

_But she also knew it would be her last night with him. They both knew she couldn't stay. She had her life and home on Earth. He had his duty to country and people. She was from one world, he another. It would be selfish to remain here. Leaving would be the right decision._

_Wouldn't it? _

_Wrapping her arms around Van, Hitomi had the urge to never let go again. She didn't know if leaving was the right decision at all. There was only one thing she was certain of._

"_I love you, Van."_

* * *

Hitomi woke up knowing already that she'd been crying in her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Normally she was alright with how everything had turned out. It was just sometimes, in moments like these, where she missed Van so much it hurt. Did he ever think of her?

After all, it had been five years since they'd been together. They'd both promised to keep each other in their thoughts and sometimes she would see flashes of him—his face, his smell, his voice.

"I miss you." Sighing, she moved to rise off the bed. This called for some midnight cookies to cheer her up. Besides, she did have much that made her happy. Yukari and Amano were priceless friends, who she suspected would soon be announcing an engagement. But more importantly there was-

"Mommy?" Hitomi looked over at the doorway at a figure holding a stuffed animal. A small boy with dark hair and eyes her own blue-green blinked back at her. Her child. Van's son.

She'd discovered she was pregnant shortly after returning from Gaea. Her family and friends had supported her, helped her through the pregnancy and afterwards. There'd been some suggestion of abortion, but Hitomi had stamped down that option without hesitation. She wasn't ashamed of her child at all. He was her child, a result of a beautiful moment between her and the man she loved. Looking at him sometimes reminded her of two rivers that had met and blended together. He had her eyes, but Van's dark hair. He had her nose, but Van's chin.

Swinging her legs off the side of her bed, Hitomi smiled at her son. "What is it, Daichi?"

"You're sad again, mommy." Hitomi blinked but beckoned for him to come closer. He ran towards her and scrambled up into her arms.

She sat him up on her lap asking, "Now why would you say that?"

" 'Cause I saw it in my sleep. You were crying 'cause the wing person was gone."

Wing person? He'd been dreaming of Van? Hitomi brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Have you dreamt of that person before, Daichi?

He scrunched of his face trying to remember. "Yep! I think I have. Do you want Ryu for tonight, Mommy? He's the best ever! He'll make you feel all better."

Daichi held out his stuffed animal towards her: a white dragon he'd picked out himself in the local toy store. She shouldn't have been surprised at the choice. After all, like father, like son.

"Thanks sweetie, but you should keep him with you. I am a little sad. You know what always makes me happy?"

"What?"

"This!" Hitomi lifted the small boy off her lap and started tickling him in the stomach. Daichi shrieked with laughter and she couldn't help but smile. It was such a wonder that a small child could bring her such joy. Still out of breath from her assault, she picked him up and moved out of the room.

"Time to get back to bed now."

"No! Can we eat some cookies first?"

Chuckling at their similar thought patterns in regards to cookies, she responded, "Not now or you'll get a tummy ache. Besides tomorrow you get to go to Yukari's while Mommy takes her tests."

"Yay! You're gonna do best on them all."

She lay him down in his bed, smiling softly. "Goodnight, Daichi."

"'Night, Mommy. I love you."

She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Maybe she didn't need those cookies after all.

* * *

"Ah! Finally done!" Hitomi stretched her arms over her head. It had taken her longer than most, but she'd finally taken her entrance exam to go to university. With any luck she'd get her acceptance letter.

Just a few years ago, she wasn't even sure she'd finish high school. Taking care of a baby was never easy, but being a teenage mother certainly added to the uncertainty and stress. Her mother had leant her all the help she could offer though. Even her father who had refused to speak to her for a time eventually caved -- especially when faced with Daichi's sweetest smiles.

She stepped off the train and headed in the direction of Yukari's apartment. She knew Amano would be proposing soon, especially after she'd seen him leaving that jewelry shop with a suspiciously shaped box in his hand. She was happy for them. It was strange to think about how she had felt for him before. It seemed like just a silly crush in comparison to…to Van.

Why was she thinking about him so much lately?

It used to be a source of happiness to remember him, to think of him. And then it hit her that she would never see him again. He would never see their child. It caused a painful wait on her chest whenever she thought of it.

With a firm shake of her head she walked up the steps to Yukari's home. She needed to clear her head or Daichi would grow anxious again. He always seemed attuned to how his mother felt. She knocked on the door and Yukari's bright face greeted her.

"Hitomi! How'd it go?"

Hitomi clapped her hands together. "Aced it of course! It's just like a race. Put all your concentration in at the start and charge forward."

Laughing, Yukari closed to door as they stepped into the hallway. "You WOULD compare it to running. Daichi's just in the next room. He's drawing very…well, interesting pictures."

Hitomi gave her friend a puzzled look and headed towards Daichi. He was seated at a table surrounded by papers and crayons, with his faithful Ryu doll by his side. "Hey sweetie."

He dropped his crayons at the sound of her voice and ran to clutch at her legs. "Look what I drew, mommy! It'll make you happy."

He thrust some papers at her and Hitomi felt her breath catch at the first picture. It was a crude drawing, typical of a small child's, yet she could make out herself standing next to a dark-haired man in a red shirt. A small figure, Daichi, stood between them. Van, Daichi, and herself all together.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"Hitomi, what's wrong?"

At Daichi's voice pitched in panic and Yukari's anxious query, she realized she'd started crying. This was what she really wanted. She was happy on earth, but not complete. This picture was what her heart had been wishing all this time.

"Daichi…"

The little boy had tears running down his face as he gripped his mother's arm. "I'm sorry, mommy!"

"No," Hitomi answered gently. She hugged the boy to her. "No, Daichi. Don't be sorry. This is the best picture I've ever gotten."

"R-Really?" He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Yes, really." She tapped his nose and he giggled. "Go get your coat so we can get some dinner at home."

"'Kay!"

He ran down the hall and Hitomi turned as Yukari addressed her. "It's that man from those stories, isn't it? Daichi's father."

Hitomi nodded and Yukari looked away for a moment. "I'm all right, Yukari. I have you and Daichi and my family."

"I know. It's just, I feel like you should have more."

Hitomi bit her lip. She did want more. Van…

"All done! I even buttoned all by myself." Daichi's happy voice interrupted the two and Hitomi took a deep breath. She needed to get home just to have time to think.

They headed towards the door and as she turned to say goodbye to her friend she felt an incredible sadness come over her. Like this would be their final parting. She hugged Yukari. "Be happy with him, Yukari. And thank you so much."

"Hitomi?" Yukari seemed confused and Hitomi was unsure of these feelings herself.

She put on her best smile. "See you later, Yukari."

She and Daichi headed away from the apartment. Daichi was skipping gladly as she held his hand, but Hitomi could only frown. What was happening? This feeling…she hadn't felt it since she'd been on Gaea.

Foreboding. Danger.

It's coming.

She stopped abruptly and Daichi was jarred backwards into her. "Daichi, I think we need to head back to Yukari's."

The small boy opened his mouth to respond when a beam of light shot down from the sky. A beam of light she knew too well. Scooping Daichi into her arms she backed away as the light retreated to reveal a figure only slightly taller than her. She was a woman with long blonde hair, bearing a sword and standing regal and lithe. A woman with-

"Wings! The lady has wings just like-" Hitomi covered her son's mouth and the woman looked sharply at them.

"Hitomi of the Mystic Moon?" Hitomi gulped, unsure of this woman, and nodded. She smiled and then Hitomi knew there would be trouble. The smile was cold, calculating, and smug.

"Give me the child."

"What!?" Her hold tightened on Daichi. "You're not taking him."

She laughed in amusement. "Oh really?"

In a moment she seemed to disappear and Hitomi felt a sharp blow to her head. Daichi's weight left her arms as her back collided with the cold concrete. She lay dazed for a few seconds, Daichi's screams echoing in her ears. A beam of light was reaching down from the heavens once again.

No!

Ignoring her jarring head and back, she launched her bag at the woman. The heavy books contained within collided with her head and she dropped Daichi while cursing in pain. Hitomi lurched forward to catch the falling child only to have moved in vain. Daichi never fell to meet her waiting arms because he and the woman were being pulled upwards -- pulled towards Gaea and away from her.

"Daichi! Daichi!!"

Her screams only echoed into the empty night as all traces of the light disappeards. Daichi was gone.

Hitomi couldn't breath. Her head was bleeding, her back was bruised, and she didn't feel any of it. Daichi. Her Daichi. He was all she had left.

She had to get him back.

She got up on shaky legs and headed towards home. Racing towards her house, she ran faster than ever before. She could hear shocked voices and cries of alarm as she passed people. She didn't care though. Let them stare because it didn't matter anymore. She reached her home and tore into her bedroom. She dug through the drawer and pulled out her set of tarot cards.

Hitomi hesitated. She hadn't used them since she came back, but something told her this was what she needed to do. Taking a deep breath, she took off the first card.

Ace of Serpents. Van's card.

"Please work…please send me to Gaea." She held the card to her closely, held it tight just as she had held Daichi to her before…

"Please! Van, I need you!"

White light encircled her and Hitomi let out a breath. She was going back to Gaea. To Daichi. To Van.


	2. King of the White Dragon

**Huggles her reviewers! I never thought I would get such a positive response and you are all very sweet! I'm interested in what you will think of this chapter. It introduces certain…complications Van and Hitomi will have to face. I couldn't make it THAT easy for them to reunite, now could I? -evil grin-**

**As per usual, standard disclaimers apply. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: King of the White Dragon**

"Daichi, I think we need to head back to Yukari's."

Daichi looked up at his mother in confusion. He and mommy were supposed to have dinner now. Mommy had even hinted that they may be able to have sushi. That was his most favorite! Why would they need to go back?

But before he could say anything, bright light came down from the sky. Daichi heard his mother's sharp intake of breath as she grabbed him to her. What was all that light? Could it be ALIENS!? He remembered seeing a show on the TV one day where the aliens had come from bright light. He'd been so worried that aliens would appear and try to take him just like on the show that he'd made a fort in his room to protect him and Ryu. But his mommy had told him that could never happen. Had she been wrong?

The light left the sky, leaving a pretty lady behind. A pretty lady with-

"Wings!" Daichi could barely contain himself. Someone else had them too! Ever since he could remember mommy had forbidden him from showing his wings. She said he was special and other people might not understand. He hadn't ever really minded because he tended to make a mess whenever he did have them out -- like the time he'd knocked over all of mommy's pictures she had in the living room. But now to see someone else with them! He continued on excitedly, "The lady has wings just like-"

His mother's hands came other his mouth and he stilled. Mommy was shaking.

"Hitomi of the Mystic Moon?" The alien lady with wings spoke and Daichi shivered. She didn't sound very friendly to him.

His mother nodded and the lady smiled. But it wasn't the kind of smile like mommy had on when the two of them made cookies together. He knew it was different and he didn't like it one bit. "Give me the child."

"What!?" Mommy's arms tightened around him and he heard her fear. "You're not taking him."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly he couldn't see the alien lady anymore and heard mommy cry out in pain. He felt different hands pulling at him as he saw his mother fall to the ground. Mommy! She'd hurt his mommy!

Kicking and thrashing as hard as his little body could, Daichi yelled, "Don't you hurt mommy! Let go! Mommy! Let Go!"

He was moving more desperately than he ever had but the mean lady didn't seem affected at all. He could see light again and Daichi felt so afraid. The aliens were taking him away from mommy!

He looked over at his mother in time to see her hurling her bag at the alien lady. She dropped him and Daichi reached towards his mother. Except he was going up instead of down like normal. Up and away from mommy.

"Daichi! Daichi!!"

Her shouts grew fainter as she disappeared from his sight. Daichi hiccupped slightly, on the verge of tears. He felt more scared than ever before, even more scared than when he had to go to the doctor and face all those needles. Glancing over, he could see that the mean alien lady wasn't moving anymore and she had some red on her where the bag had hit her.

And then she was gone. Daichi only had time to blink before he collided with hard ground. The air had a cool dampness to it and smells of soil and sweet flowers hit him. Daichi sat up and stared around. There was forest all around him, but to his left there was a small house. A small house whose front door was opening.

"Larkin, we don't know what it could be. We should call for help before searching!"

"I'll be fine, Marla."

Trembling, Daichi turned towards the voices. All he could imagine was more aliens with wings. Aliens who didn't think it was wrong to hurt his mother. He tried to back away, but found his legs weren't quite working.

"Eh?" A lamplight. The wrinkled face of a man who'd seen many years. "It's a little boy…"

"What?" He heard a woman's voice in the distance before her shadowy figure materialized in the lamplight. "Get that light out of his face, Larkin! You're scaring the poor dear."

The light was lowered and Daichi could see two concerned faces staring back at him. He sniffled as the woman addressed him. "It's all right, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you."

Sweetie. That's what mommy called him.

Unable to contain himself anymore, the tears burst forth and he fell into the waiting arms of the old woman.

* * *

Swing. Thrust. Accelerate. Lunge. Rein it in. 

He moved in an intricate dance, his sword as an extension of his arm. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face, but he spared it no attention. He was used to these nighttime exercises. He welcomed the exertion, the raw energy required of him. Such actions helped him forget for a moment who he was, what was needed of him. And what he could never have.

Van Slanzar de Fanel lowered his sword and straightened. It was cooler tonight which was customary for the time of year. Seasons changed. Just like people did.

He inhaled deeply, looking upwards. It had been five long years since the Great War, the term that people had coined for the battle against Zaibach. His country had come together shortly afterwards and they'd rebuilt Fanelia's main city and castle. His people still bore the marks of their tragedy in physical scars and missing loved ones, but they'd stood behind him. No matter how slow it may have seemed at times, Fanelia was becoming whole again through the perseverance of her people.

It seemed fitting then that Fanelia would grow to become such a symbol of hope to all of Gaea. The Great War had cost many lives along the road to stopping Zaibach. What's more, the alliance that had fallen apart on the battlefield so quickly after the defeat of a common enemy was no easy task to re-establish. For some reason people had looked to him to repair the damage. King of the White Dragon they called him.

Sighing, he leaned against the castle wall as he looked over the city. He and Escaflowne had been a central figure throughout the war, but Van never wanted such a role. He'd barely even begun to rule his own country before he felt the pressure of such expectations thrust upon him.

He couldn't have done it alone though. He was far too impatient to deal with the niceties of political debate. People seemed to want peace after the devastation, but no one would agree on anything. Asturia and Allen Schezar had been by him the whole time. He'd had his own advisors, most notably Cain Azreth, an astute man incredibly loyal to Fanelia. He seemed especially determined to avoid any more violence.

Which brought him to the problem he faced and why he was practicing in the early hours of the morning when most people should be asleep: political marriage. Cain had been hinting and later pushing at him to marry one of the princesses of Cesario. Cesario had been particularly belligerent in brokering peace, and his marriage would solidify what they'd finally achieved over the past years. It was his duty and expected of him as king. His obligation.

And he'd flat out refused.

Van fingered the pendant around his neck. Hitomi Kanzaki. The girl from the Mystic Moon. He could never forget her, what she'd meant to him. What she still did mean. Some part of him had kept the hope that maybe she would come back someday.

He loved her. Her laughter when she was happy. Even her frustration when she was annoyed. He chuckled a bit at how the latter was often caused because of him. His humor died quickly though.

At his refusal Cain had begun using every means to convince the young King of the necessity of the marriage. After weeks of argument and constant debating, Van assumed the hard headed man had just given up. He shouldn't have let his guard down so easily.

Cain had requested the aid of one of the High Priests of Freid, a man specializing in the art of image casting. It was said such a skill could bring forth the image of a person no matter the location. Its uses were mainly limited to spy networks, but Van had his doubts as to the validity of such a field. Still, he could not refuse the priest's offer. Cain was a smart man, and he knew that inviting the priest by royal invitation would entail Van's cooperation. Refusing the priest would be refusing Freid's friendship. Trapped, he had gone through with the procedure.

And the image would be forever burned into his memory.

The picture conjured had been of Hitomi next to a child with eyes that matched her own blue-green ones. A man who looked oddly similar to Allen had stood beside them smiling.

It was a clear image, one he couldn't mistake as a family of mother, father, and child. Still, he would not believe it so easily. Cain had been adamant in his attempts to convince him of a union with Cesario. Van would not put him past some sort underhanded tactic.

Anger bubbling forth at that possibility, Van had used all he could to push beyond whatever powers the priest had been utilizing to that link he had with her. With Hitomi. And he'd seen it then, in flashes of images, in spurts of emotion. A little boy, image somewhat shaky but for the eyes, sat on her lap. He could feel such joy, such happiness in her as she held him.

The realization of it had hit him with such a force he'd been shaking.

Hitomi had moved on. She'd found a family. Found someone…someone else besides him.

Van felt his hands tighten on the wall ledge as he pictured the man beside her.

Part of him wanted to yell and scream about the unfairness of it all. That part of him wanted to hate Hitomi, hate her for moving on while he remained standing still. Standing still in the moment where they'd said they loved each other. Hadn't she promised to never forget him? Yet the child had seemed a few years old already, so it hadn't taken her long to move on at all.

It would be so very easy to hate.

And still Van couldn't. The moment of joy he felt from her…that moment he'd prefer over her sadness. For he had felt her sadness from time to time, and in each instance he'd wanted to fly towards the heavens, to her, to stop it somehow.

So he would love her, even as she loved that other man and their child, because he couldn't stop it. No matter how much it hurt.

And so too, he would perform his duty: the union Cain wanted. He would marry the Lady Talia de Baret, princess of Cesario.

After all, there was no reason for him to refuse anymore.

* * *

Watching the young man as he looked out over the city, one would not immediately connect him to the confident, somewhat cocky King of Fanelia. He looked resigned, thoughtful, and…sad. There was such sadness in his eyes that seemed lands away from Fanelia it nearly brought tears to her eyes. 

_Oh, Van-sama._

Merle crouched on the roof as she silently observed her king. He was taller now and slightly more built than his younger days. Older too, she noted, and she didn't mean in terms of age. But she'd grown over the years as well. And while she was no less devoted to him, she was perhaps less enthusiastic in her expression of that devotion. She loved her Van-sama just as much as she ever did and would do anything for him.

Including talking him out of a stupid and loveless marriage.

She cleared her throat loud enough he was sure to hear. His shoulder jerked, but he stayed facing away from her: a clear indication he wanted to be left alone.

Heh! Only problem was she wasn't the same little kitten who would blindly follow him. It was her job to look after him!

It took three more times of clearing her throat before he exhaled in exasperation and finally turned around. "What is it, Merle?"

From the look on his face, he knew what she wanted to talk about. Leaping down from the roof in front of him, she responded, "Is this really what you want?"

"It's not about want anymore. You've heard Cain. This marriage will assure peace is brought to everyone."

His tone sounded so indifferent about the whole situation she wanted to scream! "But at what cost? You won't be happy, Van-sama."

"Duty comes before my own selfishness. It's what's best for Fanelia."

"There's no law limiting who the king can and can't marry! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Like I said," he responded calmly, "it's for Fanelia and my duty as a king. I'm doing what needs to be done, Merle."

"One marriage isn't going to stop people from fighting. Cesario just wants to get their claws into you and Fanelia."

"It will stabilize things as long as Cain and I take care of it."

"Cain doesn't know everything. You shouldn't listen to him!"

Merle grit her teeth as she felt frustration rise. She didn't normally feel such an emotion towards Van, but his reasoning seemed so rehearsed. So lifeless. Did he not realize how this marriage would affect him? What had happened since the last time they'd spoken of Cain's proposal? He'd been staunchly against it then.

Van sheathed his sword as he moved to leave. "Listen, Merle, I know you're not happy with my decision, but I am getting married. Everything will be fine."

He moved to pat her on the head. Normally a welcome gesture, she backed away from it as her throat tightened uncomfortably. "No! It's not going to be fine! Van-sama…you're so sad now that it's hurting me too. This stupid marriage is going to eat away at you until there's nothing left! Fanelia loves you and would never ask you give yourself like that. It's wrong!"

She took a deep breath as Van stood silent, surprised at her outburst. She was slightly surprised too, for she'd never yelled at him like that before. Still, Merle wasn't done yet. She hadn't addressed the real problem. The heart of the matter.

"Van-sama…What happened to Hitomi?"

His head jerked, eyes flashing. "She has nothing to do with this, Merle!"

Oh, she had everything to do with it. Merle could see a wound in him. A wound that was open and bleeding.

She moved to respond, but found whatever words she would have said clear her mind at the sight behind Van. A beam of light was coming from the Mystic Moon.

"V-Van-sama…"

"Merle? What's wr-"

He stopped speaking as he turned and saw it. Merle heard his sword clatter as it hit the ground.

Half a whisper and half a prayer, he breathed out, "Hitomi…"


	3. What Is Necessary

**The holidays had me busy so the update got pushed back a week. But all your lovely reviews made me smile so much! Huggles for all of you. **

**No VH action yet I'm afraid (next chapter WINK), but this is still an important chapter to remember. I'm also interested to see what people think of Cain. Is he good, bad, or just needs some serious counseling? Even I don't know. **

**But anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: What Is Necessary**

_Hitomi was traveling fast, but along what route she did not know. Below her she could see mountains stretching for miles, a ragged and harsh landscape that seemed never ending. When she finally came to a stop, she knew her location. She'd been there before after all, although it seemed like a lifetime ago._

_The Mystic Valley on the dark continent Asgard. She was at the spot where she and the others had been transported to the remains of Atlantis. _

_The moment that realization hit, the world around her swirled in an infinite series of shapes and colors until she found herself standing once again in that ancient place: Atlantis. She was on a tall outcropping overlooking much of the city. All seemed quiet for a moment before a blast of light exploded in front of her. She stumbled backwards, legs quaking in fear and awe. She was transfixed in a kind of stupor as the light slowly began to expand, engulfing whatever stood in its path. She couldn't tear her gaze from the sight. Somehow it felt beautiful and terrible all at the same time. _

"_Here you will have to choose."_

_Hitomi snapped her head around at the voice. It seemed to echo everywhere. She covered her ears as the voice quaked through her. _

"_Two lives are placed in your hands, but the death of one can save all."_

_The voice, or maybe voices for she was no longer sure, became more distant as her surroundings grew hazy. The last words she heard were hushed, but she felt the weight of their significance. _

"_Hitomi Kanzaki. Who will you choose?"_

* * *

"Choose? I don't think I am choosing anybody."

What? Who was that? Hitomi blinked blearily as she struggled to reacquaint herself with the waking world. A fire was crackling nearby and she was snuggled warmly under thick, cushy blankets. The warmth was a welcome respite from strange visions of a cold world long since dead.

Frowning, she slowly opened her eyes. Someone was going to die? And what was all that about a choice? Well she would definitely need to be more careful from now on. She'd especially need to keep a closer eye on Daichi considering his propensity for-

Daichi. Oh no.

She sprung up in the bed so fast everything around her started spinning. Then came the sharp pain on the side of her head.

"Ow!" With a yelp she clutched the side of her head where that woman had hit her.

"Careful or you'll loosen the bandages." Hitomi looked next to the bed at a familiar face and relief swept over her. The wolf-man Ruhm gazed back at her kindly. "I'm glad you're awake. You had me worried for a while there."

She had made it back to Gaea. "Ruhm-san? What happened? Where are we?"

"You came in that strange ray of light again. You seem to be making a habit of meeting me that way." Hitomi smiled a bit at that and Ruhm continued. "Anyway, as soon as I saw that light, I headed towards it. I found you immediately, and you seemed delirious. Something about a kidnapping and someone named Daichi. And you kept asking for King Van. You passed out soon after, which is no surprise considering that blow to your head and the amount of blood loss. I'm surprised you even managed to stay conscious after receiving it. I brought you here as quickly as I could to treat the damage."

Part of her wished she was still unconscious because her head was throbbing in a steady rhythm. Twisting her hands in her lap, she said earnestly, "Thank you for helping me, but please, I need to see Van."

Ruhm nodded. "Yes, which is also why I brought you to this specific house. The master of this place works closely with the King. He's leaving for the city tomorrow, so I figured you could easily go along with him. He is a good man. He has long made sure our forests are preserved so my people can live in peace."

Ruhm's ears twitched a bit and he looked at the door. "Here he comes now."

Sure enough only moments later she heard footsteps approach. The door swung open to reveal an elegant looking man, tall with silver streaks running along his dark hair. His face had creased lines on it and there was a small scar just above his left eyebrow. His was a face that had seen hard times, yet he still carried the presence of a man who was strong willed and determined.

He looked over at them as the door clicked shut behind him. "Ah, good. You are awake and well." He bent in a small bow. "I am Cain Azreth, advisor to King Van."

Hitomi blinked at the formal introduction. Somewhat flustered she replied, "Um…I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

All of a sudden Ruhm let out a bark of laughter. "Cain! You've been stuffed away in that castle for far too long. Relax a bit, old man, and listen to what she has to say."

Shaking his head with a small smile, Cain sat down. "You may be right, my friend. Kanzaki-san," he said turning to her, "I know who you are and all that happened when you were last here. What has made you return?"

Hitomi hesitated for a moment. She didn't know who Cain was, but Ruhm trusted him. And Van trusted Ruhm. Quietly she relayed everything to them…about Daichi being Van's son, how she had watched him grow, and how she had seen him taken from her. "I need to see Van. He needs to know about Daichi so we can get him back."

Cain patted her hand gently. "Well you've come at the right time because I leave first thing in the morning for the castle. You can meet with King Van then. Although I'm afraid he may be busy dealing with other pressing matters."

Hitomi tilted her head in concern. "What's wrong?"

Cain's mouth twitched a moment, but it was Ruhm who answered her. "It's very unusual actually. Things have been disappearing."

Hitomi frowned. "You mean someone's been stealing?"

"I wish it were that simple." Ruhm leaned forward and set his chin on his hands. "It's more like what disappears was never there in the first place. All that's left is…well, nothing. No evidence, no remains, no leads to follow. Whole houses have started disappearing in my village. Cain was here at my request to look into the matter."

"Yes," Cain started in his deep voice, "although I didn't believe it at first. We've had rumors from the outskirts of Fanelia of strange things happening, but this is the first confirmed report."

"What could be causing it?"

"We're not sure." Cain pinned his eyes on her. "Perhaps it has something to do with you coming back again."

Hitomi squirmed a bit. Was he accusing her of making things disappear? His tone had been level, but Hitomi was sure she'd heard some sort of bitterness in the comment.

Ruhm cleared his throat loudly and they both looked at him. "I doubt it has to do with her arrival seeing as how these things have been going on for at least a month."

"Yes…of course. It's late and I was just rambling. Forgive me."

Hitomi nodded at Cain, but wouldn't forget. She wasn't sure if she could trust this Cain Azreth. But she would have to think about that later because Ruhm was rising from the chair next to her bed.

"It's getting late and I need to get back. I sent someone to alert the King when I first found her. I told them I'd bring her here, so he'll be expecting you by tomorrow."

Cain's hands tightened a moment before he responded. "Thank you, Ruhm."

Ruhm waved a hand at Hitomi. "I hope you find what you need. And do keep from falling out of the sky."

Hitomi laughed lightly. "I'm glad I ran into you, Ruhm-san."

"Yes, as am I." He opened the door and addressed Cain, his voice softer. "Cain, don't lose sight of what's truly important. You've done much for all of Fanelia. But I think sometimes…since Sharon-"

"That's enough." Cain stood sharply. "Thank you for your help, but all that I do is necessary for Fanelia. It's under control."

Ruhm paused a moment, as though debating if he should press on, but he turned away. "As you say. I will see you later. Goodnight."

Ruhm shut the door, leaving the two behind in silence. Hitomi observed the man standing across the room in growing curiosity. He'd seemed calm and sure when he'd first come into the room, but now he looked brooding and sullen as he stared into the fireplace. Hitomi could tell he was agitated as he kept rubbing at the back of his neck.

After a few minutes of the strange silence, Hitomi cleared her throat. "Listen, I can tell you're not too happy about me being here, but I'm not trying to hurt anyone or cause problems. I just want to get my son back."

And of course she desperately wanted to see Van again, but he didn't need to know that. He stared at her with piercing eyes, but she didn't break contact. With a loud sigh he stepped away from the fireplace.

"I don't think you mean to bring harm. I know what it is like to lose a child. I lost my son in Zaibach's attack all those years ago."

"I'm sorry," She whispered, remembering the destruction of that bloody day.

"Don't be. They got their due as you well know." There was a strange glint in his eye now. Hitomi rubbed at her arms. "I never want to see that kind of doom fall upon my people again. I've protected Fanelia as best as I could since we began reconstruction. Today we're nearly as secure and stable as can ever be possible. But…"

Suddenly he turned towards her and bowed low. "I know the pain of losing a child, and I promise to do whatever I can to help return your's to you. But please, I'm asking you now for the good of Fanelia…do not tell King Van the boy is his son."

Hitomi knew her mouth was hanging open. She had to have heard him wrong. "Are you serious? Van has a right to know. He would want to know. If you've really been working with him all this time that would be obvious."

Cain rose now and his tone lacked any of the formal pleasantries from earlier. "I have been working with him for the past five years, and I understand what he wants. I don't recall you being there at all."

Hitomi winced at his words, but felt her anger flare. "That's none of your business! And neither is telling Van about Daichi any of your concern."

"Fanelia is my concern and that includes the King. Telling him about your son will only cause him pain. He's moved on from you."

"You don't know how he feels. You're just-"

"He's getting married."

Hitomi froze, unable to respond for a moment. "That's a lie."

"You can ask him yourself tomorrow, but I assure you it's no lie." He continued on relentlessly, his words tearing into her. "He's put you behind him and is getting married at the end of the summer. The marriage will represent peace for the land and his people…what he's always wanted. If he knows the truth about you and the boy, it will only create conflict, forcing him to make a painful decision either way. If you really loved him, you wouldn't bring that upon him."

Cain stood and moved towards the door. "I think you'll do the right thing. Someone will wake you in the morning."

The door snapped shut behind him, but Hitomi didn't really hear it. Her heart was thumping loudly and all she could do was sit motionless.

Married? He was getting married? Cain had to be lying. She was finally here, so close to him and no longer worlds apart. And he had put her behind him?

She bit her lip hard. No! It was too harsh for her to believe, especially of Van. He wouldn't do that to her.

Then again, Cain would have no reason to lie because she could easily find out the truth tomorrow. And he was right in that Van had wanted to see a peaceful Gaea. Maybe she was being too naïve, too selfish. But to not tell him about Daichi…it wasn't right. He was their son. How could she keep something so beautiful, so wonderful from him?

'…_you wouldn't bring that upon him.'_ What if Cain was right and all she would do was hurt him? That was the last thing she wanted.

Her head gave a particularly sharp throb and Hitomi winced. Lying down once again on the bed, she curled her arms around her legs. Her eyes were growing watery, and she rubbed at them. Head pounding and heart aching, she buried her head in the pillow.

She'd lost her son. Now it looked like she'd lost Van too.

* * *

Cain closed the door with a snap and strode down the hall to his room. Sitting down at his desk, he looked at the painting hanging on the wall just overhead. His wife Sharon looked down at him with bright green eyes, her reddish hair illuminated in the afternoon glow. Their child, a boy of only four months, lay in her arms. He missed them so much…

The memory of that girl's face as she'd told him the King was getting married flashed in his mind and he slammed a fist on the desk. Quelling the guilt that nagged at him he reached into a cabinet to pour some amber liquid into a glass.

He had no time for remorse. He couldn't afford it. He would never let a tragedy like Zaibach's attack occur again. Never again. He'd sworn on that day he would protect Fanelia…protect all that she'd loved…

'_Cain ran blindly through the street, smoke filling his lungs and bringing tears to his eyes. The tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood that ran freely from a cut on his forehead. An explosion rocked the ground and he saw smoke billowing into the sky ahead of him. He had to hurry. The smoke was far too close to Sharon and the baby for him to be at ease._

_Turning the corner, he slipped on the ground and fell, slamming his right arm into the concrete. He cursed under his breath as he gingerly pushed himself up. His hands were slick and he was surprised to find them red with blood._

_Except it wasn't his blood. Feeling sick to his stomach, he slowly looked around. Bile threatened to rise past his throat and he quickly quenched it as he continued on towards his house. Bodies littered the street, and they were not only soldiers. One man looked like he'd been crushed under some kind of monstrous weight._

_He finally arrived at his house to find the area in a similar state, although thankfully fewer bodies filled his way. His home was ablaze, rubble scattering the street around him. He was about to rush into the building when a pained cry reached his ears._

"_C-Cain…"_

_He whirled around to see Sharon on the ground across from their house, leaning against a wall. She had a small bundle in her arms. Rushing over, he brought a hand to her face. Her clothes were red in splotches, burns spread all over her skin and clothes. _

"_Silly Cain," she breathed out shakily, "You should…should have gotten yourself away from all this."_

"_Never without you."_

_She turned her face into his hand. Her breath was coming out in rapid gasps. "Our baby is safe. S-See, he's all right Cain."_

_He looked at the bundle she held and felt his heart twist. All that was left of their child was a marred shell, warped and unmoving. Yet Sharon clutched their dead son to them as though through her will alone he would be alive again, cooing at them with wide, bright eyes._

"_Sharon…"_

_Bright light shot into the sky behind him and Sharon gasped. "The King is safe now, Cain! He'll…" She paused, blinking slowly. "He'll make Fanelia beautiful again. W-We'll make it beautiful again, won't we?"_

"_Yes," he replied gently, "but I need to get you-"_

_Suddenly she pitched forward and he caught her with a panicked cry. His home ablaze behind him, his country destroyed by some invisible force, all he could do was shout Sharon's name as she died in his arms.'_

Cain finished his drink in one large gulp, the memory of that day going through his mind for the countless time.

No, he could not afford to feel guilt.

Fanelia would be beautiful again. He was doing what was necessary.


	4. Boundaries

**Here's the next one, so I hope you enjoy. And I love the feedback I've gotten. As usual, you're all so great! If you have the time, please drop me a review. : )  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Boundaries **

"We're less than an hour away now, Miss."

Hitomi jerked upwards from where she had slumped slightly in her seat. The wagon they were traveling in puttered along slowly, creating a gentle swaying motion. She must have dozed off because the last thing she remembered was the driver saying it was three more hours until they reached the city.

Hitomi leaned against the back of her seat heavily. Less than an hour until she met Van again. They'd left early in the morning, Cain riding on a horse and she seated in this wagon which carried some traded goods from Arzas. Hours had gone by she knew, but it certainly didn't feel that way. Why was it that whenever she dreaded something, it always seemed to creep up on her that much faster?

The problem was she didn't know what to tell Van anymore. Hitomi had barely slept the night before and she was still no closer to a solution. Was what Cain said the truth? Should she tell Van about Daichi or would that be selfish and unfeeling of her? Would she only hurt Van in the end? Endless possibilities fluttered about in her mind, and the answer always seemed just out of reach.

At least Cain had left her alone to think about what she would do. In fact, she hadn't talked to him since the night before. He'd just been silently riding on his horse ahead of the wagon.

Wait…

Hitomi sat up as trepidation crept over her. She looked up at the driver, an old man with wrinkled lines on his face that attested to a life long lived. "Where's Cain? The last time I remember, he was riding just in front of us."

The driver responded in a crackly voice, "The master went on ahead about ten minutes ago. He probably needs to tell the king about your situation and all, Miss."

Yeah, right! And pigs could fly! Cain obviously wanted her to keep the truth about Daichi a secret. Whatever she would decide to tell Van, she needed to talk to him freely without Cain's interference.

She leaned towards the driver, her eyes pleading. "Please, could we move faster to catch up with him?"

The man shifted in his seat. "I don't know 'bout that. Master Cain said to keep our pace as such."

"Please. I…I have to get to him. Please."

The driver was silent for a moment as he scratched at the back of his head. "Ah, Miss. This old man can't take yer sad face and all. I'll speed things up, don't you worry."

"Thank you."

Hitomi stared hard at the horizon, aware that every second drew her closer to the castle. And closer to Van.

* * *

Van collapsed into the chair with a heavy sigh. His meetings with the Council of Elders always seemed to tire him out. And it wasn't as though he was in the best shape today, what with the news he'd received early that morning. 

Hitomi was back.

He could hardly contain himself at all during the meeting. Hitomi and Cain could arrive at the castle at any time. It took all his effort not to simply ride out and meet them halfway just so he could see her sooner.

Leaning his head back over the chair, he was glad he at least had this room as an escape. It had been his mother's parlor, and was one of the first places he'd had rebuilt. It always seemed to calm him being here, as though her soothing presence was still in the room. He was grateful for such peace offered in situations like the one he faced now.

A loud knock resounded on the door and Van suppressed a groan. It seemed never ending today.

Van stretched his arms over his head as he approached the door. Straightening his shoulders, he opened it. And his heart felt as though it skipped a beat.

"Cain! Is Hitomi-"

"She's on her way. I expect she'll be here within the hour." Cain stepped into the room and bowed. "It's good to see you, Van-sama."

Van flushed a bit. He'd forgotten to even greet Cain. "Yes, you too Cain. I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it. I'm just…Was she okay?"

"She is fine, but she suffered a head injury last night. Apparently she and her son were attacked by some woman on the Mystic Moon yesterday. The boy was taken from her and brought to Gaea. She's asked for Fanelia's help."

"Yes. Yes, of course we'll help look for her…son." The word seemed out of place on his lips. Van walked away from Cain to look out the window. There was a strange weight on his chest all of a sudden.

Cain's voice remained controlled. "She came back here only for the child. She'll probably return once he's been found."

Van shut his eyes. "I know." He'd been stupid to hope. Stupid to dream. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop this feeling like a part of him had been ripped out and scattered in the wind. He couldn't stop loving her, even though she had another life on the Mystic Moon.

"Van-sama, I'm sure we could send her to Asturia. They would gladly lend aid to the girl."

"No," Van turned, his eyes commanding and his tone resolute. "I won't abandon her when she needs me."

"This will only bring you heartache! She's put Gaea and you behind her. It would be easier-"

"Enough." The pain and sadness in one word was enough to squash the protest. "Enough, Cain. It doesn't…It doesn't matter if she's forgotten me. I'll still help her in any way possible and that's final. Don't ask me to stop the way I feel."

"Forgive me, Van-sama. I'm only looking out for your best interests."

Van was silent and gazed out the window once again. Cain cleared his throat. "Don't forget that you-"

Another knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and a loud voice filtered into the room. "Umm…Van-sama, I think you should open the door!"

Unable to identify the voice, Van strode forward to allow the speaker access. A guard from the outer gate stood before him looking almost sheepish. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, sir, because I know Cain-sama said not to interrupt, but she insisted on coming right away."

Soft footsteps sounded behind the guard before a woman materialized just behind him slightly out of breath. "Why are you running so fast? I almost…lost…you…"

Her voice trailed off to a quiet murmur as she locked eyes with him. Van had stopped breathing for a moment as he stared into the face that had only bordered on dreams and visions for five years. Her face was older, more graceful he thought, and her honey hair just a bit longer. But her eyes were the same bright color, so full of emotion.

"Hitomi…" His voice cracked a bit, but he couldn't help it. He moved closer to her and laid a hand on her cheek. She was real. She wasn't a dream or a memory. She was really in front of him.

Eyes brimming with tears, she brought her own hand to cover his. "I'm here."

It took Van a moment to realize Cain was speaking to the guard, giving him permission to leave. He slowly backed away from Hitomi to let her into the parlor and she sat down on one of the couches. His hand tingled, still warm from the contact.

"Well, I'm glad you've arrived in such good time." Cain said as he cleared his throat.

Hitomi responded lightly, but Van was surprised to hear an edge of sarcasm in her tone. "Oh…Yes, thank you for all your help."

"I've explained the situation to Van-sama. That you're here to look for your son."

"You…You should have…I mean, you-" Hitomi stuttered, flustered for some reason.

Van regarded Cain with suspicion. Something was up. There definitely seemed to be an undercurrent between the two that he wasn't privy to. And it wasn't a friendly one.

"Cain, I want to speak with her alone."

"But Van-sama-"

"Now, Cain." Van's voice was hard.

Cain's lips tightened to a thin line as he moved to exit the room. Before leaving he turned, saying pointedly to Van, "I also meant to remind you of the meeting regarding your marriage. Just making sure you remember, Van-sama." He bowed again to them. "Good day to you both."

Van frowned in anger. Why did Cain have to bring that up now, especially in front of Hitomi? He sat down across from her, all too aware that she was avoiding his gaze now. There was only a small table between them, but it seemed much more separated them. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two. She fidgeted after a few moments and his eyes fell on the bandages on her head.

"Does it hurt? Cain told me how you were attacked."

She finally brought her eyes to meet his. They seemed very anxious. "It's okay I guess. I get a headache now and again, but I was hit pretty hard. The woman who hit me…Van, she had wings."

"What?" Van replied in surprise. "Did you recognize her at all?"

"No, I've never seen her before." Hitomi hands clenched tightly in her lap. "I couldn't stop her. I couldn't do anything! I was useless. She took Daichi from me so easily."

She sounded so alone, so broken, that Van wanted to pull her to him. "I'll find him, Hitomi. We'll get him back."

"Van…" She opened her mouth a few times, but seemed unsure of whether or not to say something. She resumed her fidgeting once again, hands still clenched.

Daichi. So that was the boy's name. Was he named after the father? He felt his own hands tighten. He quickly ran them through his hair. He needed to keep calm, not become jealous. Hitomi had obviously already made her choice and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Are you really getting married?"

Hitomi blurted the question out so quickly that he blinked in surprise. She was red as though embarrassed, but she still waited resolutely for his response.

"…Yes." He answered stiffly. "It will bring peace to Fanelia."

"I-I see."

The way she it said made Van frown. It had sounded almost…resentful. Why would she be upset over such news? It was she who'd moved on after all. A part of him that had festered on that fact, on the idea that she loved another man seemingly so easily, rose up in him. It was an ugly feeling, irrational and both bitter and angry. He had long since tried to suppress such a feeling, yet it pushed at him now.

"The father must be worried about you and your son."

"What? It's not-" Stuttering again, she was acting taken aback for some reason. That feeling was creeping on him more and more…

"You don't have to explain. I know about that man with dark hair. The one who looks like Allen."

"What? Amano? It's not like that."

"Don't try and spare me, Hitomi. I've seen you with him in an image casting. So I know you've already moved on."

Hitomi shot up from the couch then, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're the one getting married, Van! So don't you dare take the moral high ground with me!"

He stood as well, the air sizzling with two tempers. Resentment, frustration, pain, anger. They'd been brewing in him for weeks and they poured out of his mouth in caustic words as if against his own will. "You're the one with a child already! It was just so easy for you to forget everything, wasn't it? How long did it take? A day? A week?"

A crack echoed in the parlor as her slap connected with his face. Her voice trembled, her face a mask of pain. "You don't know anything, Van."

She ran from the room, the door thudding shut.

Van stood still, feeling sick to his stomach. How could he have said those things to her? How?! He'd let some monster filled with jealously rule him and what had he accomplished?

Her face before she fled entered his mind and he slammed a fist into the wall. "Damn it!"

He could feel bruises forming on his knuckles, but he grimly acknowledged it.

He deserved it for what he'd just done.

* * *

"_B…Bu…"_

_A tiny hand, small enough to fit into her own, pointed determinately into the sky. Hitomi sat down next to her child as he lay on the grass. "What is it Dai-chan? What do you see, sweetie?"_

"_Bu…Bunny!" _

_Hitomi let out a small squeal of joy as she scooped the boy into her arms. She hadn't expected a real answer, just more baby jargon. Instead, she'd gotten Daichi's first word. Feeling a mixture of glee and pride while she glanced up at the clouds, she too could see a shape that resembled a rabbit. _

"_Yes, Daichi," She whispered gently into his ear. "It's a bunny." _

_Daichi stretched his arms up to her, his little hands dancing in her hair. "Bunny! Bunny!"_

The memory seemed as tangible as ever to Hitomi as she looked up at the sky in Fanelia. The sound of a fountain trickled its magic behind her as she sat on a bench. She was the only one in the small courtyard and she was grateful for it. It had been three days since she'd come to the castle. Three days since her awful fight with Van. She hadn't spoken with or even seen him since then. And there'd been no word from anyone about Daichi. Not a single clue!

She rubbed her foot in aggravation over a slippery puddle where some water from the fountain had pooled out. Everything was _wrong_. Daichi missing. She and Van not even talking.

Oh, why had she lost her temper and gone and slapped him?! Granted, he shouldn't have said some things either, but she hadn't given him a reason not to after all. She hadn't told him the truth. He'd seemed so angry and hurt by the idea that Daichi's father was someone else. There'd been murmur of hope within her at that thought. A hope that he still loved her. Maybe he wasn't over her like Cain made it out to be. But still...he was getting married. For peace he'd said. Who was she to trample on that because of her own selfishness?

_But I love him so much it's hurting me._

It was a sharper pain than when they were separated between two worlds. Now that they were only minutes away, it seemed there were more boundaries between them. She ached at the thought. It was an ache that hadn't gone away ever since she'd arrived. She couldn't get Van out of her mind either, so it was a constant sore.

She rubbed her hands vigorously over her face, but paused as she heard something. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and came to a stop just at the courtyard's entryway.

She kept her hands over her face, silently pleading that whoever it was could take a hint. She needed to be alone now to think. She felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Hitomi?" Her pulse quickening, Hitomi lowered her hands to look back at Van. He stood at the edge of the courtyard, his face troubled. "Can I talk to you?"

"O-Of course!"

She moved to rise, but Van held up a hand. "No, you can stay seated."

Hitomi settled back on the bench and shuffled over to give a space to him. He inhaled deeply before finally entering the courtyard. Hitomi's palms felt sweaty and her throat oddly dry. Each stride he took seemed in slow motion as different possibilities ran through her mind about what he wanted to talk about. The pessimist in her seemed to permeate her thoughts. Maybe he wanted her to leave. Maybe he didn't want to look for Daichi anymore.

Maybe he would say he hated her.

Fervently pushing that idea out of her mind, Hitomi focused her attention back on Van. Except at the exact moment she did so, Van's foot hit one of the puddles of water by the fountain. She had no time to warn him before his weight shifted precariously. His arms flailing wildly, Hitomi watched as the King of Fanelia toppled directly into the fountain.

Hitomi whirled and bent over the bench. "Van! Are you okay?"

He came up sputtering, hair spilling over his face and coughed lightly. He looked completely comical and somehow adorable all at the same time. A bubble of mirth formed in her and Hitomi couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

"Oh, Van, I don't mean to laugh at you, but…I just didn't expect…" Still laughing, she moved to help pull him up. "Here, let's get you up."

She clasped both his hands and he emerged from the fountain wet, dripping, and red in the face. "That wasn't exactly what I had planned."

She looked up at him in amusement. "It feels like ages since I've laughed so much though."

He paused before smiling softly. "I'm glad I fell then."

She suddenly realized they were still holding hands. Backing away nervously, her hands felt cold once she released his. Silence filled the courtyard. Hitomi was about to ask him what he wanted to talk about when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He ran a hand through wet hair, his face aggrieved. "I'm sorry, Hitomi. Those things I said yesterday…I was angry, but I was wrong to say them."

Relief spread over her. "Van…I was wrong too. I shouldn't have hit you. I guess...I don't know. I guess my temper gets away with me too often."

_And I have so much more I really want to tell you_.

His look of relief mirrored her own as she observed his face critically. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he said as he idly rubbed his cheek. "Besides, you hit too much like a girl, Hitomi."

His face looked mortified then as he started stammering, "No! I mean—I didn't mean it like that! I was only-"

But Hitomi felt that amusement springing forth once again at his bluntness. She grinned at him, "Would you like me to try again?"

His brow furrowed in confusion before he saw her expression. Realizing she was teasing, he grinned in response. "I think I'll pass on that offer."

Her laughter echoing around them, Hitomi felt that murmur within her once again. A flicker of hope burned brighter.


	5. Truth

**Hello all! College has been kicking my rear into gear, so writing had to get pushed back. But I always tried my best to get a little bit in! Your reviews were very encouraging motivators, though. Thanks to all of you for reviewing.**

**This chapter was fun to write because things are starting to get really exciting. But anyway, I'll stop at that and let you find out on your own. Drop me a review if you have the time! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Truth  
**

Spying, Merle decided, was incredibly boring. Well, at least it could be when your targets had been helping repaint different sections of the city for the past two hours.

Merle watched as Hitomi laughed with an older woman about something. She bent down to rewet her brush and glanced over her shoulder at Van. Van seemed to feel eyes on him because he turned his head towards Hitomi a few seconds later, but the girl from the Mystic Moon had whipped her head around quick enough to escape suspicion.

Merle's tail lashed behind her in frustration. The two of them had been playing that sort of game for the entire time! One looking over, hoping the other wouldn't see. Their expressions were so wistful that she couldn't understand why they didn't see it themselves. It was obvious they still cared deeply for each other. She knew Van still did and after observing Hitomi relentlessly for the past week, Merle was certain she felt just as strongly. That fact was also the main reason why she was perched on a building spying on the two below.

Something was out of place and she needed to piece the puzzle back together.

Hitomi had most certainly not "moved on" as Cain and Van repeatedly liked to assert. Van believed it anyway. She wasn't too sure about Cain. Something about him always made her fur bristle in agitation.

Oh, how mad Merle had been when she'd first heard the reason for Hitomi's return! Hitomi had a child and didn't care for Van at all anymore--that was the story she'd heard coming from the gossip grapevine in the castle. Granted by the time stories reached her they were always warped and elaborated upon, but that explanation had fit in all too well with Van's strange behavior over that past month.

So of course she had gone straight away to tell Hitomi off. It had never been a secret in the castle that she wore her emotions bare for all to see. And she'd been very angry. Angry, but hurt as well.

Merle loved Van. She always would. Van had found her in the woods beaten and bloody when she was just a little kitten…maybe about four or three years old. Her people had faced persecution in their land and her family had only lived long enough to send her fleeing alone to Fanelia's borders.

Merle should have died.

But Van had found her, nursed her back to health. He hadn't given up on her, even in those weeks when she refused to talk to anyone. She'd finally spoken to Van on the day she'd sworn to herself to always be with him. Such a bond could be common among her people, although some warned it as a curse. It was a deep feeling of devotion, of loyalty, of love when her people attached to someone. Merle loved Van on some level she herself could never really understand.

And she'd come to love Hitomi as well. So she'd somehow found herself believing in the two of them being together and taking comfort in that thought. And to have Hitomi just brush that aside…

Yes, Merle had every intention of yelling and ranting her tail off when she saw Hitomi again.

At least that had been the plan. When she'd finally snuck into Hitomi's room, the sight of the girl curled up asleep with dried tear lines on her face had her stopping. Hitomi looked absolutely miserable. And surprisingly, it didn't make Merle feel good at all.

Everything she was going to say left her then and when Hitomi shifted as though waking, Merle ran in a hurry.

She hadn't been able to catch Hitomi alone again after that until she saw her sitting by a fountain. Feeling more confident of her emotions, she was prepared to stride right in when Van interrupted her plan. She'd watched their interaction (suffering fits of giggles when Van tumbled into the water) and that's when she'd noticed it.

Hitomi was hiding something and she definitely still loved Van.

The pieces just didn't add up. And she needed to find out why.

She scratched at her nose and shifted her position slightly. Her legs were getting cramped. Honestly, how long did it take to slather paint on a wall?! Maybe she could scout out Hitomi's room again. She'd snooped once already, finding nothing interesting in the bag that had come with her from the Mystic Moon. Maybe if she waited a little longer, something interesting would happen…

One minute…Two minutes…Three minutes…

Yep. It was definitely time to search Hitomi's room again. After all, double checking was always safer.

* * *

Hitomi wiped the sweat off her brow as she shaded her head from the sun. 

"'Tomi-san! 'Tomi-san! Look, I finished this part all by myself." Hitomi smiled down at a little girl with dark hair messily pulled into pigtails.

"It looks great, Suzu-chan." The little girl had splotches of paint covering her clothes and skin, but didn't mind in her exuberance. Hitomi suddenly felt happy that she'd decided to help in the "Painting Project" she'd overheard one of the kitchen staff talking about. She'd been moping about her room for the past few days, waiting in earnest for any news about Daichi.

As seemed to be the ever depressing trend, nothing had come. A pit of dread and worry gnawed away at her insides, widening in each moment that passed. She needed to see her little boy. To hold him. To hear him laugh. She'd had to stop herself several times from just leaving and looking for him on her own. All in all this had been the perfect distraction for her.

But she hadn't expected Van to be here.

She looked over at him quickly, just taking in the sight of the young king. She hadn't seen much of Van since their conversation in the courtyard. He'd seemed immensely busy every second of the day and judging from what she'd overheard, such a case wasn't the norm. She had a suspicious feeling Cain had something to do with it. Keep the two separated, and she'd have less of an opportunity to let the truth spill out. That was probably his idea.

Hitomi hadn't told him yet, but when she did get Daichi back, could she really keep up the farce? To have the two of them so close and have only a gulf of lies between father and son—she wasn't sure she could do such a thing to them.

With a sigh, she smoothed the brush over the wall. She needed to focus on something else for now or she'd go stir crazy.

"Here, let me get this part for you."

Van's voice so close nearly made her jump. He looked somewhat amused at her expression and reached up to paint the higher edges she hadn't been able to get at. _I keep forgetting he's gotten taller._ She hadn't really been this close to him in a while, and all she wanted to do was drink in the sight. She could see a hint of muscle in his arms as he laid the paint on the wall and his bangs always managed to get in his eyes. Hitomi had the urge to just brush them out of the way herself. He was close enough that she could even smell him – something like spice and maybe pine, and that part that was just him.

Hitomi pressed her brush against the surface. What the heck was she daydreaming about? Smelling Van? She was going to turn into a cat at this rate.

"Gah!" Van suddenly rubbed at his face and Hitomi realized she'd been pressing on her brush so hard the paint had shot out at him.

"I'm sorry, Van!" She blurted out guiltily. "I meant to paint the wall, not you."

Hitomi hadn't meant to say that part out loud, but when Van laughed at it, she found her own lips curving in a smile. "Here," She echoed his words, "let me get this part for you."

She rubbed some paint off his face gently, relishing in the contact. He was staring at her now – intense, thoughtful. She had to look away before she said something she might later regret.

He broke contact first though, focusing his sight on the wall he was painting. "How are you feeling?"

He started painting again as if trying to act nonchalant, but his tone was truly concerned. She relaxed all of a sudden, taking in the familiarity of his actions. "Honestly, I'm not too sure. Sometimes I feel like it'll be ok, and I'm hopeful. But…it's been almost a week! I'm getting so desperate just to hold him again."

His hand tightened on the brush handle. "I know. We won't stop looking, Hitomi. I won't."

"Sometimes I want to just go and try to find him myself."

He turned to her then. "No. Then you'd probably both end up lost. And what about the woman who took him? What if those people are after you too?"

"I won't keep sitting around forever. I can't…I can't keep feeling so useless. I need to do something."

He was quiet for a moment, his expression troubled. "If you decide to go, promise you'll tell me first. I'll go with you."

Her heart fluttered at his words. "But—I mean, you can't just leave."

"I'll find a way. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Van…" Touched, the urge to tell him the truth flooded her insides, spilling over into her words. "There's something you need to-"

"Van-sama!"

Hoofs pounded on the hard road as a soldier arrived, leaping down in front of them. He seemed slightly out of breath, but he had a look of triumph about him.

"We've found him, Van-sama! An old couple just came to the front gate. We've finally found the child!"

Hitomi's brush hit the ground with a dull thud as her world focused on a single thought.

_Daichi!_

* * *

Hitomi dismounted as fast as she could, nearly getting her leg caught in the stirrup. It was like her body was running on pure adrenaline. On a kind of furious need and hope just to lay eyes on her son. Only one week, yet she felt like it had been years since she'd heard Daichi laugh or call out her name. 

"He's right over here."

Hitomi followed the soldier, wishing he would just run quickly to wherever Daichi was so she could see him all the sooner.

They turned around a corner, and just like that, he was there. He was talking animatedly to some soldiers, his little dragon doll Ryu clutched in one arm. Hitomi stood still, looking at him, hearing his voice. She was probably crying just a little, but it didn't matter. Her Daichi was safe. He was right in front of her.

"Daichi." Relief. Happiness. Love.

Daichi stopped talking at once as he heard her voice. He bounded towards her so quickly Hitomi barely had time to drop to the ground to welcome him into her arms. But then they were both clutching at each other, two lost ones finally reunited. Hitomi rocked back and forth whispering his name.

She leaned back to look at him full in the face. "You're okay now. I'm here."

Daichi wiped at his tears and sniffed loudly. "I missed you, mommy."

"I know, sweetie. Me too."

She rubbed his back gently, trying to calm him as he started rambling on like he tended to do when he was overwhelmed or excited. "I was so scared, mommy. But me and Ryu were really good. We were just like superheroes! I didn't cry at all when I cut my finger on a rock."

He thrust the offending appendage toward her, his face seeking approval for his trials. Hitomi kissed the bandaged finger and tickled Daichi's nose. "Yes, you were very brave, Daichi."

He settled in her arms at that and prattled on contentedly. "And I even ate the icky green stuff Marla said was best for me. But it was like the peas you give me, mommy, and those are yucky!"

"Marla?"

"One of the people who brought him back." The soldier who accompanied her to the gate answered her. "There was an old man with her as well."

"Yup!" Daichi piped up. "Marla and La'kin. They're like gramma and grampa, mommy."

"Are they still here?" Hitomi asked the soldier. "I need to thank them."

"They left a few minutes after they got here. I know Marla and Larkin, Miss. They used to live in the city before…before Zaibach's attack. I think coming here brings back bad memories for them."

Hitomi set Daichi on the ground, smoothing out his hair. "Wait here. Okay, sweetie? I'm going to go catch up to Marla-san and Larkin-san before they get too far."

"M'kay." He held on to her leg tightly though and Hitomi kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be right back." She turned to the soldier. "Will it be all right to run and meet them?"

"Of course, Miss. I'll escort you to be safe, though. We could just ride to them."

Hitomi glanced skeptically at the strange animal that resembled a horse, but she smiled with gratitude nevertheless. "No thanks. I've always felt better on my feet. Make sure you keep up!"

The soldier blinked in surprise, but Hitomi was already running towards the gate. She felt like a school girl all over again. Her worries, her fears were all falling behind her as she pounded out the past week's frustrations into the ground. Daichi was safe. She was with Van. Moreover, she'd decided the moment she held Daichi that she would definitely tell Van the truth as soon as she got back. Holding her son again, feeling such love and pride in him was something she had no right to deprive from Van. Cain didn't have that right either. What Van did with the information was his choice. She would love him still with whatever decision he made.

Coming over a rise, she could see two figures in the distance and they stopped as she called out to them. She slowed to a walk and breathed in deeply.

Stepping up to the old couple, she took the woman's hands in her own, her voice earnest. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, Daichi's mother. Thanks you so much for bringing him back to me safely."

Their faces relaxed she they realized who she was. Marla patted her hand. "You've got a good little boy there. It was the least we could do for him—to bring him back to his 'mommy' he talked so much about."

"He didn't talk your ear off too much, did he? I'm afraid he gets excited sometimes."

"He was a dear." Marla assured her. "He's special somehow, that one."

Hitomi shone with pride. "I love him so much."

Marla nodded in understanding. "It was nice having a child around again. O-Our son was a soldier here five years ago and…well, when Zaibach came…"

She trailed off quietly, looking at the castle in the distance. Hitomi's heart bled for their loss. She'd felt an inkling of such a pain this week with not knowing if Daichi was safe. But to lose him forever—she didn't want to imagine it. "I'm so sorry to have made you come back."

"No, don't be." Larkin stepped beside his wife. "We haven't been back here since it happened. I think it was time."

Marla's hands found her husband's. "Although I'm afraid we're not strong enough to stay here for too long."

"But you still came." Hitomi responded. "That took more courage than anyone could ask of you. Daichi and I will never forget it."

They both smiled and Larkin shifted the bag he was holding. "We better be off n-"

The arrow came so fast, so unexpectedly that Hitomi wasn't sure what happened for a moment. One instant Larkin had been speaking and the next he'd fallen to the ground screaming, his shirt reddening where an arrow protruded from his side.

Marla held him against her, her eyes wide and terrified. "Larkin! Larkin! Oh please, not again. Oh please. Larkin!"

Hitomi looked around wildly. What was going on? They were so close to the castle and the soldier-

Her face paled as she realized the soldier accompanying her should have caught up to her long ago. She'd been too absorbed in her conversation to notice. Pushing aside the thought that he was probably in worse shape than Larkin by now, she bent beside the injured man.

"We have to get out of here now." Hitomi's hands shook as she grabbed the other side of Larkin. "We need to get him inside the gates."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option."

The gruff voice originating somewhere from behind the trees was accompanied by two arrows: one aiming for Marla's leg, and the other for her own.

As pain exploded up her right leg, Hitomi careened towards the ground. Larkin's weight crushed onto her, the arrow jostled cruelly against the ground. She screamed in gulping gasps. It felt as though her leg was being torn off!

A pair of boots entered her vision as that gruff voice called to someone angrily. "Idiot! You weren't supposed to hurt her. Those aren't our orders."

"Whatever. I got the job done, didn't I? Now let's just get her and go before someone notices."

The first man moved to cover her mouth with a cloth and all Hitomi could do was bite and spit at it because her arms were stuck under Larkin.

"Hush now. It'll be easier if you just relax."

All the more infuriated, Hitomi tried to fight harder. But a strange smell was filling her lungs. Filling her mind.

She was so tired… in so much pain…so tired…

And then she saw darkness.

* * *

"Daichi." 

The emotion in one word made Van stop in mid step. He stared at Hitomi as countless feelings swirled in her gaze—feelings she acted on as a little boy ran to her arms. He could only see the top of they boy's dark hair, but he was holding onto his mother as though she was the most important thing in his world.

Van had reunited mother and son, but his throat was dry, his heart heavy.

Hitomi was going to leave now.

He turned around, needing a few moments to collect his thoughts. His own emotions. He thought he'd been in control when he'd decided to follow after Hitomi and the soldier. Obviously, he was a fool in that thought as well.

He wanted her to stay so much, even with her son. But of course she wouldn't leave the father back on the Mystic Moon. He was being selfish. Being stupid.

He sat on some stone steps at the end of an alleyway, head in his hands. He was a coward. She was _happy_. It was what he wanted for her, yet he couldn't even watch as she and her son met once again. A sick part of him had hoped their search for the boy would have lasted a longer, if only to have some extra time with Hitomi. He hated himself for wanting to prolong the obvious misery she had been experiencing.

Disgusted with himself, with what he felt, Van slammed his fist against the stone.

A hand gently raised his hand off the cold surface. "Don't do this to yourself, Van-sama."

Merle gazed down at him as he looked back at her without rising from his hunched position. A pang of regret hit him as he realized he hadn't been telling her much lately. His feelings had seemed so volatile that he hadn't known how to truthfully convey them. But it seemed she knew somehow about all he'd felt in the past few weeks. In her tone. In her eyes. He should have known his Merle wouldn't just sit back and relax.

"I just need a moment to deal with everything." He winced when his voice unexpectedly cracked. That pressure he'd been feeling…that sadness. It was overwhelming him. "I'll be fine in just a minute."

"What exactly has Hitomi said to you?"

"What?" The question was so unexpected, he was momentarily surprised. Then came the frustration. He did not want to deal with this now of all times. "Not now, Merle. I need to be alone."

"No." His mouth parted slightly. Merle didn't normally fight back like this. Not unless it was something unavoidable. He noticed for the first time a kind of grim determination on her face. Despite himself, Van sat up straighter, giving the cat-girl his full attention.

"What is it?"

"Something more is going on, Van-sama. With the way Hitomi's been acting, I mean. So, I've been…umm…" She looked away a little guiltily. "I've been kind of spying on the two of you, but more on Hitomi. And I went to her room just now and found this in her coat pocket. I think you should see it."

She took a piece of paper out of her own pocket and handed it to him. He took the folded piece of paper in his own hand, wondering what lay inside when shouts reached his ears. Van frowned at Merle as her own ears swiveled to accommodate to the sounds.

"It's coming from the gate. Something's wrong."

Van reacted quickly to her words, the two hurrying towards the city's entrance. Seconds after leaving the alleyway, a soldier nearly barreled into him.

"Van-sama!" There was relief in his voice. "You need to come quick! There's something wrong with the boy. A while after Hitomi-san left, he started shouting and screaming for her. He keeps saying she's hurt."

"Hitomi left the castle?" Dread filling him now, Van sped around the corner, his sight immediately taking in the panicked little boy.

The child was being held in place by one of the guards, but he was struggling furiously, his face beet red in exertion. "Let go! Mommy's hurt and I know it! I gotta help her! I gotta!"

The terrified cries surrounded Van and the urge to shield the little boy from such grief overpowered him. He strode forward, intent on calming the child.

Radiant white blazed into the air as wings sprouted from the boy's back. Feathers streamed through the air, brushing his face. A cacophony of astonished voices encircled him, but the world fell away as Van stood still, rooted to sight before him.

It couldn't be…

'_She's put Gaea and you behind her.' _

He'd been so filled with despair, so easy to believe the worst.

'_I'm here.'_

Her gaze so deep. What secrets did she hold?

'_It was just so easy for you to forget everything, wasn't it?'_

So angry. So bitter. God, what had he done?

'_You don't know anything, Van.'_

She'd seemed so hurt. He didn't understand why. Had she wanted to tell him something more then?

Something more…he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand—a child's drawing of a family. A little boy, and a man and woman who looked all too familiar.

'_I love you…'_

The truth wrapped itself around his mind, around his emotions. He felt scared, and at the same time overjoyed as he grappled with the concept.

A father. He was a father.

"Daichi." The words left his lips in a mere whisper, but a thrill ran through him as he said the name for the first time. For the first time saying his son's name.

His son. "Daichi."

The boy swiveled around towards him, brilliant blue-green eyes wide. They looked at each other, a connection seemingly too powerful to ever vocalize passed between them.

_I am your father. And you are my son._


	6. Not Exactly a Vision

**Chapter Six: Not Exactly a Vision**

_She fell, clutching at her leg and gasping in ragged gulps. A figure was grabbing for her, reaching for her. She was hurt and he was going to take her away. _

"Mommy!"

Daichi leapt up, his hands shaking from fear. The strange flash had been like a movie, only the same as the scary ones mommy never let him watch. But Daichi knew it wasn't a movie. His mommy was hurt. He'd felt it somehow. What was worse was that she had also been frightened, and that made him want to cry.

His mommy was always strong and not afraid of anything! The person trying to grab her must have been very, very bad to make her so scared.

Daichi stopped his reverie long enough to realize that people were staring at him now. He eyed them back warily. The grown-ups would never believe him. After all, they hadn't back home when he'd tried to warn them…

Remembering **that** made him want to cry even more so Daichi squeezed Ryu to make himself feel better. He didn't like the movie things at all because whenever he had them bad stuff happened. Not this time though.

Daichi wiped his eyes resolutely, a fierce determination empowering his tiny body. He had to go save mommy, no matter what!

He approached the gates and looked up at the man in front of him. " 'Scuse me, but I have to go help my mommy now."

The soldier's eyebrows rose slightly, but he squatted in front of Daichi with a kind smile. "Sorry little guy, but you have to stay here. Your mom will be back soon."

"No! I saw it, so we gotta go help her."

The soldier shifted his weight as he attempted to calm the little boy. "She's just outside the gates and one of the men went with her. We'll take care of her."

He reached forward as though to comfort him, but Daichi stepped away from the movement. "Me and Ryu will go get her then!"

Dashing around the soldier, Daichi had to dodge as other men moved to stop him. He swiveled around a couple of lunges and suppressed a shout of glee. This was a little like tag! He was the best player in his class, so maybe this wouldn't be so hard. He could even see beyond the gate now. Just a few more steps…

His feet suddenly left the ground, his excitement leaving along with the capture. The soldier who he'd originally run from frowned down at him in disapproval.

"Stop this now, little guy. I'm telling you everything is fine. Your mom won't be happy when she comes back and finds out how you behaved."

"No!" Daichi pushed at the man's hands and the soldier let go in surprise at the hostility. "Mommy needs help!"

He tried another mad dash towards the gates, but the grown-ups were ready this time. Once again taken from the ground, Daichi felt the tears flow. Why wouldn't anyone listen? He shoved and kicked at his captor as best as he could. He even let go of Ryu to fight harder, but it wasn't working. "Let go! Mommy's hurt and I know it! I gotta help her! I gotta!"

His face felt hot, his arms and legs heavy and cramping from the constant flailing. He couldn't stop though. His mommy was all he had and if she went away he would be all alone. He had to do something!

And then he felt it. That tingling sensation on his back, somehow painful and natural all at the same time. Wings flew from him in a flurry of feathers while shouts and cries of shock filled the air. The soldier lowered him quickly in astonishment, and Daichi stood trembling as he stretched his wings behind him.

No one would help him now. They'd all _hate_ him. Everyone. The first time the word 'hate' had entered his vocabulary, it had been directed staunchly against him. He still didn't really understand what 'hate' was exactly, but he didn't like how the thought of it made his stomach all twisty. His mommy told him he was special, yet Daichi could still remember what the others had called him that one time he'd lost control in front of people.

_Monster._

He hiccupped and wiped at his eyes, wishing he could get to his mommy, but too scared of what he had revealed to move anymore.

"Daichi."

He felt a strange thrill run through him at the sound of his name from a voice he'd never heard before. He turned and saw a man looking at him intently, but there was something in his expression of how his mother looked at him sometimes. Maybe he had heard his voice before from somewhere, in some way, because as he kept looking at the man, Daichi calmed down the way he did whenever mommy sang to him.

He stumbled over to him, drawn to the feeling comfort in the face of his fears. He reached a shaking hand to clutch at the man's leg, hoping as much as he ever could that he wouldn't be shoved away in disgust. "Please help me."

'_Monster!'_

'_Get away… I hate you!' _

The hand came down, softly on his head. Gentle like his mother, but strong in a new way. And then Daichi was crying again, but not because of sadness or fear.

* * *

"He's dead, Sir. And the old woman isn't responding to any of us. I don't know if we'll get much out of her right now." 

Van fingered the red dirt, tinted by blood, as he glanced over at the woman. "I'll talk to her, but after that we won't press her. She's been through enough."

The guard nodded. "Her name is Marla. She's one of our people who chose not to come back to the city as I understand it."

"And _this_," Van practically hissed, "brutality will give her reason to never return."

The guard only responded with a look of grim agreement as Van moved to address Marla. His head was practically whirling with the amount of emotions thrumming throughout his body. In maybe ten or twenty minutes, his world had been taken off its axis and shoved into a pit of uncertainty.

Daichi was his son. His son. The thought still boggled his mind. The little boy had collapsed moments after he'd calmed down and pulled in his wings. Van suspected he didn't expose the wings often. He too had felt that same exhaustion as a child after the first few times of testing the ability. Plus he knew Hitomi would have kept it hidden. She'd told him there weren't people with wings on the Mystic Moon. Just in stories and fantasy.

_Did she ever tell him about me?_

Van rolled his shoulders, an impatient urge to immediately ride out to chase them washing over him. But he couldn't be careless. He had to focus--to find Hitomi and whoever had murdered his people. And after that…well, he and Hitomi had a lot to talk about.

Lowering to the ground, he called out softly to the old woman. "Marla?"

She didn't move from steadfastly gripping her husband's hand, a kind of glazed expression on her face. Van knew the look: shock. The realization that her husband was truly dead, only a lifeless body forever more, would slowly creep upon her in waves of grief. He wished he could let her deal with the anguish without any added stress, but there was no time.

"Marla, I need your help." Still nothing. "Can you tell me anything about who did this?" Putting a hand over her aged one, Van whispered quietly, "He's gone."

The hand twitched and she finally looked up. The torn gaze nearly made him look away. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We're going to go together in our sleep, you know? I always thought-" She broke off looking down at the bloodied body. "Larkin? Honey, wake up. We're going back home now."

"He can't, Marla." The truth sounded hollow to his own ears, cold words acknowledging a harsh reality. Van hated himself for it.

She whipped her head around at him, eyes blazing with tears. "You've already taken my child! And now him? I can't do this. Not again. Larkin, don't do this, please. Please."

Van clenched his fists, then bowed low in front of her. "I can't apologize enough for this loss. What I say won't make it any better, but I promise those who did this will receive due justice."

Marla only whimpered into her husband, and Van wanted so much to somehow bring him back. It was _his_ responsibility to protect his people. The shattered old woman clinging desperately to a lost life was the price of his failures. His mouth set in a rigid line, he rose and addressed one of the men. "Take her back and see that someone gives her whatever she needs. I want a squad ready in the next few minutes to accompany me in finding the attackers."

"Yes, Sir! We'll bring our best."

"No." Van responded with conviction. "I only want a few soldiers. The best will stay here to guard the city. Put the guymelefs on stand-by as well. We don't want to take any chances."

He looked like he would argue, so Van cut him off with a warning look. "The people come first."

The guard sighed in defeat, but maintained eye contact. "Captain Gareth Istan requesting to accompany you though, Sir. I've only recently earned my station at the head gates, but I know my men are capable. And-" He glanced at the guard's body next to Larkin's. "He was one of my men. I too want justice for these murders, but not at the expense of our King."

Van surveyed him for a few moments before responding. "We both seem a bit too stubborn it seems."

Captain Istan smirked. "It seems so, Sir."

"You have less than ten minutes then."

Captain Istan began shouting orders as Van moved to help inspect the tracks. It would be dark within the hour, making their path harder to pursue. And they'd already lost too much time. As that worry crossed his mind, he nearly tripped when a hand clasped his ankle.

"Van-sama," Marla practically murmured, "I didn't mean to yell. I just…I'm not-"

"Don't apologize." She wasn't looking up at him, still facing her husband as though her will alone could restore him. He couldn't stand the sound of her apologizing to _him_ of all people.

"There were two men." She spoke with a hitch in her voice. "They headed east—towards the rivers. The shorter one, with the bow. He's the one who…"

"He won't get away."

She nodded as the men hoisted Larkin and the soldier between them. With two of his people dead in their arms, Van watched as the group made the lonely trek back to the city.

* * *

"Who will you choose?" 

Choose? Hitomi didn't want to choose anyone. What she wanted was for all this noise to stop already! It was that vision again, and certainly the strangest one she'd ever had. Those voices were louder this time though. She'd tried covering her ears, but the echoes seemed to drill down to her bones. She couldn't even move anywhere different. Like some stagnant pool of water, she was stuck in place unable to flow anywhere away from the sounds. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the racket.

Maybe if she counted sheep or something. Then again, people usually did that to fall asleep and she was already in the middle of a very bizarre dream. It was just so strange being this alert. It didn't feel at all like the sort of floaty, hazy feel she'd always had with her visions. The only difference to being awake was that she didn't have to listen to constant, frustrating, monotonous, IRRITATING-

"Quiet now." Hitomi jumped as the booming voice overpowered all the other loud noises. "I'm sorry about that. They're a little over exuberant."

She knew her mouth was hanging open now, but she didn't really care. The person standing in front of her just couldn't be there. It wasn't possible…

"F-Folken?"

He smiled soflty, wings folded behind him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"W-Why?" Hitomi stuttered, "I mean—how are you in my vision?"

"Vision? No, this isn't exactly one of your visions."

Hitomi could feel a large headache forming. "Then what else is this? I'm not—Oh God. I'm not dead, am I? I remember those men shot at us and then-"

"No, no. Calm down, Hitomi." He put a hand on her arm, and a cooling sensation trickled up her side. "It's not really one of your…ah…customary visions because we're actually having this conversation right now."

Hitomi poked his cheek and Folken blinked in shocked surprise at the action. "I can really touch you."

This was just some messed up dream. It had to be, but…Folken felt solid to her, despite how that cool sensation flowed onto her again. Folken was dead. Even in her visions, she'd never held a conversation with someone like this. "Folken, you're not…umm…supposed to be talking to me at all anymore. This can't be real."

He smirked, a shadow of his brother in the expression. "Oh, it is real. After all you've been through, you shouldn't be so surprised that the lines of communication are limited to only the living."

"Well most people would think that, wouldn't they?" She snapped.

Maybe she was being a bit rude to him, but she was just trying to banter now. Because the possibility that he was truly Folken made her heart heavy. The last time she'd seen Folken had been when he'd been fighting for Gaea and peace. Fighting. And dying.

"None of that, now." He raised a hand gently to her cheek. "I don't think Van would be too happy with me if he knew I'd made you sad."

"I'm sorry." She responded earnestly. "I couldn't do anything to help you. When—When you were-"

"You did help, though. And you still can."

"It's about those voices," She gestured around her. "Isn't it?"

"They're souls, Hitomi. Like me." She smothered a nervous gulp. "They can't take a corporeal form though because they've been here—dead, that is—much longer than me."

"So you're a newer soul?" Hitomi wondered aloud.

"Yes." Folken shifted a shoulder. "The only new soul that is a descendent of Atlanteans. Those voices are the souls of the dead Atlantis and their heirs. My ancestors. Something has trapped us, Hitomi."

Her hands were shaking as a chill crept up her back. "So this is like some kind of…" She searched for a word, "Purgatory?"

"No." He responded slowly, as though trying to explain as best he could. "Most of these souls were pulled back from…from wherever beyond is. I've been trapped here since I died. Drifting. Listless. I don't really feel like myself a lot of the time. As the Old Ones, the very first Atlanteans, started gaining strength, it became easier to focus. To remember things." He was gazing longingly somewhere over her shoulder as though he could see beyond the gloom. "You know, I haven't been allowed to move on with Naria and Eria."

His voice seemed dreamy, aloof even, and Hitomi ached for him. She wasn't used to hearing such raw emotion from him. She'd always remembered him as calm, always in control. This place…all of a sudden, she hated him being here. "You said I could help. And I'm going to as best I can."

He blinked rapidly, focusing back on her. "Yes, I expect that's what they thought you'd say."

"So, what exactly have the—uh—souls told you?"

He gave a deep sigh. "Truthfully, I can't talk to the Old Ones that well. Most of them have been driven mad at being torn back here—between places. The spiritual plane was never meant to be tampered with in this way. And the ones who know anything don't tell me much. I think they've forgotten how to communicate somehow. Or someone is halting their efforts. But they've managed to convey enough to me so that I could warn the person they brought here. I should have known it would be you."

She gave a resigned sort of laugh in agreement before asking, "Do you know who's behind it?"

"Not exactly." He gave her a sharp look, as though trying to measure her reaction. "They think someone's trying to resurrect Atlantis, Hitomi, in its glory before the fall. But to do that would require shifting the state of things now. I don't think Gaea or the Mystic Moon could withstand the disruption."

Hitomi nearly grit her teeth in frustration. Couldn't things ever be simple? Why did the destruction of the whole world always have to get added to the mix? She hadn't noticed anything abnormal on Earth. Well, if you didn't count a winged woman appearing out of the sky and kidnapping a child. But what would Daichi have to do with any of this? She'd have to make _damn_ sure no crazy woman was going to include her son in any of this insanity. And as for Gaea…she bit her lip in concentration. Ruhm had mentioned some strange things going on in his village… "Folken, could strange disappearances—say, like entire houses just vanishing—be a result of this disruption?"

"Has that been happening?" He asked with a twinge of annoyance. "I'm afraid I don't know much of anything that's been going on outside of-"

Hitomi felt heavy all of a sudden, as though lead weights had been strung on her arms and legs.

"They know you're here." Folken looked over his shoulder quickly before smiling slightly at her. "I'd look to Atlantis to find the answers." The weight seemed almost unbearable on her as a stifling darkness enveloped Folken. "It's time to wake up now."

With a final sharp tug, Folken's face vanished.

* * *

Someone was jabbing sharply at her shoulder, and Hitomi groaned at the constant rapping. Honestly, it was so rude. She was in the middle of a conversation with Folken and for someone to just —to just…wait a minute. Marla and Larkin. Arrows. Attackers. She wrenched her eyes open with a start, making a wish that she'd still be talking to Van's brother. "Folken?" 

"Ha! Folken? You think some guy's gonna help you, missy?" A mocking voice answered.

Hitomi blinked blearily at the sight of a man sneering down at her. Her leg thrummed with a constant ache, and her head felt slightly groggy. Well, so much for that wish.

"Who are you?" She asked apprehensively.

"It's not your place to ask questions, stupid girl."

That mocking voice again. She looked at the owner full in the face, trying her best to glare at him while still getting her bearings in order. He was stocky, rather short really, but he had a mean look about him. His scraggily face framed by limp, graying hair was still sneering at her, his eyes beady and hard.

"You can stop with the bravado, Arton."

Hitomi swiveled her head to the left to see her second attacker. He seemed just the opposite of the first man in appearance. He was taller, graceful even. But his eyes seemed cold, calculating. It took her a moment before she realized that he reminded her of Folken when they'd first met. Then again, she'd spoken to Folken only moments before, so maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Shut it, Jared." Arton turned towards the taller man, back up for a fight. "You've been giving me orders too freely tonight. I'm only here for the reward, you know."

"Yes, and if you expect to receive it you'd better learn to control yourself." There was a bite to his response, and a commanding note in his voice.

"Why I—oof!" His response was cut off as Jared tossed a flask at him.

"I've refilled our water supply and I suggest you rest before we have to move out."

Arton looked as though he wanted to hit the other man, but turned away muttering under his breath.

Jared eyed Arton momentarily before turning to kneel by her side. Hitomi tensed, somehow more anxious about his cool attention than Arton's snide comments. He seemed to notice her reaction and said in an unexpectedly gentle note, "I'm only going to check your wound."

He took a dagger from his belt and Hitomi had a fleeting flash of slashing and stabbing—then the ropes binding her legs fell as he tore them with the knife. She sat up warily, careful not to take her eyes off him. As he moved towards her leg, Hitomi was surprised to find that the wound had already been previously tended. Jared unwrapped the bandages slowly before inspecting what lay beneath.

"It should heal fine provided you keep off it and have it freshly bound often."

"What are you doing?" She asked before stopping to think, and she flushed slightly. Then came the thought of Marla and Larkin, perhaps still alone on that field with no one to nurse them. "I mean, you didn't seem to mind shooting an old man and woman earlier. Why should you care about my leg at all?"

Jared glanced sideways at Arton, displeasure evident for a quick moment. "There are some necessary casualties required for a greater good."

Casualties? "Larkin and Marla. Are they alright? You didn't-"

He slammed his hand by her side as he pushed himself on the ground. Hitomi stilled, quelling the startled yelp that formed in the back of her throat. It seemed Jared was done dealing with her because he pointedly turned away to address Arton.

"I'm going to double check that our tracks have been concealed. Be ready to move when I return."

Arton lowered his flask, wiping his lips of the liquid. "You know, I've been doing that all along. Why the hell hire a tracker if you do all the work anyway?"

"Forgive me," Jared answered with irritation, "I'm just going to do it _properly_."

And with a sweeping turn, Jared left the area before Arton could manage a retort. Instead, he had to settle for cursing and kicking at things as he readied two steeds for their journey to…

To where? She realized with a sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that she didn't even know how long she'd been unconscious. Looking up, the patch of sky she could see through the trees showed signs of a little light. Dawn or dusk?

"Want a drink, missy, before we leave?" When the unexpected flask hit her full in the face, she nearly fell backwards. Arton guffawed at her expression. "Aw, but your hands are tied, aren't they? Nothing I can do about that I'm afraid."

Hitomi bit back a caustic reply, knowing that making him mad wouldn't help her situation. It was hard not too though, seeing as Arton was taking obvious pleasure in her frustration. He sat back against a tree, stretching his face in a wide yawn.

"Ah, he's taking forever." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Damn forest is making me sleepy."

Seeing as how she'd just woken up, Hitomi didn't share the sentiment. She _was_ thirsty though. She glanced at the flask at her side longingly, wishing her hands weren't tied behind her.

And then she saw it.

Just where the flask had fallen, the dagger Jared had unfettered her legs with lay stuck in the ground. Momentarily frozen, she wasn't sure if she was imagining things in desperation. She looked quickly at Arton, then back down. It was still there, and Arton was none the wiser. In fact, his eyes were drooping, his head bopping dangerously. The dagger was a burning temptation beckoning at her side.

Swelling with sudden adrenaline, she edged towards it as quietly as she could. Every movement seemed louder than the next as her heart hammered in her ears. It sounded so loud to her, she was sure he would hear. Another glance at Arton, and his head was bowed now. What if he was faking?

The cautious thought floated quickly out of her mind as she moved her wrists towards the sharp edge not embedded below the ground. Clumsily, she moved her arms, nicking her skin. Suppressing a hiss, she moved slower, careful to get only the rope. Up. Down. Up. Down. Nearly there. Just a few more movements.

"Stop!"

She yanked her arms so fast the rope split all at once and she felt blood trickle down her hands. Her breath caught as she waited in horror for Arton's retribution; Instead, he smacked his lips and curled further against the tree, muttering in his sleep.

"Stop…it's my custard…show you…"

Hitomi stared for a moment, not quite believing her luck. It all seemed almost _too_ convenient. But as she rose gingerly, favoring her left leg, she didn't stop long to question the situation.

Clutching the dagger in her bloody hands, she turned away and fled into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yep, finally an update. I swear you didn't imagine it. XD. I was so, so happy with the positive responses to the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! I was so excited while writing that last scene and its a favorite chapter I had planned. But this chapter is more plot-driven than heavy on the Fluff Factor. Van and Daichi need more cuddling time, don't you think? Ah, and Van and Hitomi do too. It'll come soon, I swear. : ) **

**Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm wondering if anyone noticed anything suspicious… **


	7. Someone to Believe In

"**WHAT?!" You say, "She's still on Earth?" Well, Hitomi isn't I suppose, but I really am here. You didn't imagine it: a new chapter! Real life just gets ya busy, doesn't it? Also, changing your email address and then not updating your FF account doesn't really help let you know anyone is still reading your story. Although, I'm really not sure if many people even remember this little story…after all, I even had to reread it to get the feel of it again haha. **

**So, anyone who's come back to read more, thanks so much and hope you enjoy. For you reviewers, thanks a lot as well (and a basket of cookies)! Especially thanks to you Inda! Even if I haven't updated in a gazillion years, I really do appreciate you all letting me know what you think. This one's for you guys ****:) ****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: Someone to Believe In**

Hitomi had never been a big fan of horror movies. Blood and gore...she'd seen enough of that in the violence of several encounters in Gaea to last her a lifetime. Still, she'd seen her fair share of them, courtesy of Yukari's slight obsession with them after high school. And that obligatory frantic chase scene that always seemed to pop up? Well, she was smack in the middle of one. She could feel fright and her frantic movements feeding a steady stream of adrenaline into her body. With a heightened sense of awareness, everything seemed ten times louder than normal from the rustling of leaves to her own clumsy footsteps.

And was her leg throbbing like mad! She didn't need to have experience in track to know putting constant pressure on a fresh wound was not a good thing.

She paused a moment to lean against a tree and catch her breath. Had she been running for hours? That's sure what it felt like. However long it had been, she'd had enough time to think about the fact that her escape had been a little too easy for two supposedly experienced trackers. As though the mere thought of her two kidnappers might make them appear, she looked behind her, and the inky darkness of the dense forest felt all too ominous.

She gripped the hilt of Jared's knife tightly as though it was a ward against anything that might be waiting out there for her. She'd never used a weapon before, and wondered if she'd really be able to attack someone if it came down to that.

Pushing herself upright she continued on, surprised when a few minutes later she came to a wide opening marked by the gushing sounds of a small river. A tiny surge of hope fluttered in her. Fanelia's eastern walls had a river that supplied the city with water. So following the river was an option of getting back to Van and Daichi. Only what if she picked the wrong direction and ended up going further away?

She swallowed, suddenly very aware of how dry her throat was. Awkwardly bending down so as not to further aggravate her right leg, she cupped water into her hands, not caring about propriety as she gulped greedily. Focused on relieving her parched throat, she wasn't prepared at all when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.

Hitomi spit out the water in terror and surprise. Whirling reflexively, her fists flew towards whomever the hand belonged to.

Now that she thought about it, none of those chase scenes in horror movies had ended with the victim punching a king straight in the face.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan, something scary might happen today." _

She hadn't believed him that day. She'd said he was picking on her. The teachers made Daichi sit in the corner, even when he started crying.

"_Her daddy isn't nice like Mommy." _

The teachers got upset when he tried to stop her father from picking her up that day. But the next day they weren't angry at him anymore. They were too busy being worried.

Missing child. Divorce. Abusive.

He didn't completely understand what those words meant, but he knew that Sakura-chan's dad got mad a lot, and now he was trying to take Sakura-chan away from everyone, especially from her mommy.

_"I can help find her." _

They told him all he had to do was wait and hope for the best, that the police would make it all better. But he knew if they waited, it wouldn't be all better. Because Sakura-chan's mommy would find them first and her daddy would get very angry then. So Daichi decided he would call the emergency number his mommy had made him learn and let the police know where he was going. The lady on the phone was mad when he'd told her he was heading there first, but she just didn't understand that him and Sakura-chan were friends. They shared their box of crayons together every day after all, and sometimes grownups were awfully slow even if they were as tall as a tree. So he tried to be brave as he quietly crept into the building they were staying in.

_"But...But Daddy says if I stay here Mommy will come get me soon. Why do you keep saying mean things?"_

Dachi was more worried than his teachers now. He knew Sakura-chan was scared because she was shaking all over and he wondered if she had fallen down because her face had a dark mark on it.

_"C'mon, Sakura-chan, we gotta sneak out!"_

_"You're just trying to scare me like yesterday. Get away...I hate you!"_

Why was she getting mad at Daichi when her dad was the scary one? He never found out though because that's when her daddy found them hiding under the table. With a snarling shout, he'd tried to grab at them. Sakura-chan was crying, and the man's hands were hurting his tiny arms. His wings burst out quicker than ever before, smacking the older man hard in the face.

His secret. He had to keep it hidden. He had to calm down.

Sakura-chan was looking at him with quiet shock as his wings folded silently back into him. Loud bangs and more shouts filled the room. It looked like the emergency lady on the phone had believed him. Policemen were everywhere, some speaking softly to him and Sakura-chan. They were taking her daddy away and he was angry again, only this time at Daichi.

_"I'm a monster? That little brat is the monster! A freak!" _

But he didn't want to be a monster...

"Hush now, no more crying."

Daichi's eyes flew open and he hugged tightly at whoever was holding him. That nightmare again. Daichi didn't like nightmares, though he didn't really have them all too often. Mostly he dreamed about fun stuff like when Ryu was super big and took Daichi flying as high as the moon, or when he got to go into the hugest candy store ever and eat anything he wanted.

He couldn't really remember most nightmares even when he did have them anyway. He would hold Ryu real tight to forget anything scary and slip into better dreams, or he would go give his Mommy a big hug instead.

But this nightmare, this memory, never seemed to go away no matter how long he clutched Ryu to him.

Daichi was different, and not just because he had wings or because he was the only one in his class who didn't have anything to say about a daddy. Sometimes, he _knew_ something was going to happen before it actually did. And just like with Sakura-chan, everything he seemed to know was scary and bad. He'd known when Mommy wouldn't pass her exam into the school she really wanted to go to. He'd seen their old neighbor, Hide-san, trip over his fluffy ginger cat and hurt his leg days before it happened. He'd known Yukari-san would get really sick from eating sushi that night his mommy and her went out.

No one else he knew except the blond lady had wings like he did, and his Mom had always told him he had to keep it secret because he was special. But the lady with the wings had been awful, and had taken him away from Mommy. What if having wings meant you made bad things happen? Had he made all those terrible things happen to everyone?

He closed his eyes more tightly, wishing his mommy was there. He realized then that the person he was hugging had started humming gently. He looked up shyly, surprised at the sight of the strangest lady he had ever seen. She looked like a cat! She had pointy ears and bright colored hair, but she was still very pretty. She was smiling kindly down at him.

"You feel better now? I'm Merle."

She wiggled her ears and Daichi giggled. "My name's Daichi."

He felt a little better now, but still wished his mommy...his mommy! He tried to wriggle down off Merle's lap. "Sorry, but I gotta go find Mommy."

She set him on the ground gently and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, we've already sent the best person after her. Van-sama will find your mom."

She sounded so sure, but Daichi couldn't just let anyone go after his mommy. "Who's that?"

"You met him earlier."

He remembered a flash of astonished eyes, a hand being placed on his head, a feeling like being safe and home again. As he listened to Merle tell stories about the man named Van, it helped lessen his fear about the nightmare. But it couldn't make him completely forget that just maybe, he might be a monster after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Hitomi peeked over the broad shoulder of the soldier examining her ankle, asking the same question she'd probably voiced about a dozen times already. As Van flushed slightly, the soldier, Captain Gareth Istan, had a small smile playing on his face as though he was trying to contain laughter. "I think the only thing hurt is his pride, Hitomi-sama."

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm just glad you'd put that knife down. Besides," He said gesturing at her hands. "You'll probably be the one hurting more by tomorrow."

Hitomi looked down, surprised she hadn't notice what a mess she'd made of herself. There were shallow cuts ranging across her hands from her hurried escape using Jared's knife, complemented by fresh bruising forming on the hand she'd punched Van with. She heard her said victim clear his throat.

"I can finish helping her, Gareth. We should probably set up camp for the night."

Gareth nodded in agreement, looking over at the dense tree line. "Yes, Sir. I don't like the idea much of staying out in the open like this, but traveling back through those woods is safer by day."

"Are we far from the castle?" Hitomi asked. Just how long had they knocked her out for?

"Maybe about two hours in, with half of that way on foot." Gareth answered after a moment's consideration. "I'll go reassess the perimeter as well, Van-sama."

Van nodded as the two men traded places before her.

"Thank you for coming so far." Hitomi said after a moment's uncomfortable silence. She gingerly held out her hands for his inspection.

Van took her hands carefully in his, gently cleaning the dried blood from them. "They left a surprisingly sloppy trail in their wake."

Hitomi tilted her head curiously. "They said they were both trackers though."

Van snorted as he moved from her left hand to her right. "Well, they're probably the worst in all of Gaea."

"I'm glad it was easy to find me then. This forest feels so creepy." Van stilled suddenly, and Hitomi looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong, Van?"

He just blinked and shook his head. "It's nothing." His face seemed strained somehow, his mouth set in a hard line. "The forest does seem strange though."

Hitomi frowned. Van had never really been good at hiding when he was upset about something. She gripped his hands gently. "Van. What is it?"

He looked into her eyes thoughtfully, and she was surprised at the look of lingering...fear? He was silent for so long it was unnerving. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, ignoring the tingle of pain from her wounds. And she waited.

He looked away, clenching his jaw tightly. "When the trail led here, to this forest...to here of all places-" He paused to look back up at her, such a wild gleam in his eyes she felt herself holding her breath. "My-my mother. Folken. I lost them both somewhere in this cursed place. And then we followed your trail here." His hands were shaking. "It was easy, too easy really, up until we got to that camp. Picking up a new set of tracks is harder in this darkness. Only...you left-" he glanced over at her leg, her wrists.

"Ah," Hitomi let out a hitched breath. "My blood."

"I kept imagining..." He ran a hand over his face. "We never found _anything_ of my mother. And Folken, he left so much blood. Blood everywhere. Balgus tried to hide that from me, but I still knew. Hitomi, I've lost so many people, but I can't...I can't lose anyone else. I just-"

He pulled her to him slowly then, cautiously, as though he was unsure if she would push away. It was silly for him to worry though because it was something she'd wanted to do since the start of the conversation. She put her arms gently around him, folding against his body. He was murmuring softly into her hair, his hand rubbing gentle circles at the base of her neck. Her heart hammering a symphony in her ears, she leaned back just enough to move forward and touch her lips to his.

"I'm here," She whispered. "I'll stay right here." And she was surprised, just then, how much she truly meant to make that happen.

BANG.

They both jumped so quickly, Hitomi was grateful they avoided smacking one another in the head. Captain Istan looked over at them guiltily from where he was unloading supplies from the horses. Blushing furiously, Hitomi realized she was practically sitting in Van's lap. She shuffled backwards, partly amused to see the same expression playing on his face.

"Um," Van cleared his throat. "I guess I should finish wrapping your hands." He hesitated a moment, then reached out to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I really am glad you came back."

As he set to applying small bandages around a particularly nasty cut, she steeled herself with a deep breath. "There's...a lot I need to tell you, Van. I should have, really, right from the start. About what it means being back. About-" She swallowed nervously. "About Daichi."

His mouth twitched at that, lips pulling up in a tiny smile. Her brows furrowed in confusion at such a strange reaction as he finished tying off the bandage on her right hand.

"When I was younger," He started,"I had a hard time understanding my mother's heritage, how I was different. It drove her crazy that whenever I was over excited, or really scared, or when-" He sounded slightly sheepish now, "When I was just trying to tease Merle about it, my wings would come out. The control takes awhile to learn, especially...especially when you're Daichi's age."

Hitomi froze as he looked at her patiently, meaningfully. Her mouth felt dry. "Daichi. He lost control again."

"He's my... _our_ son."

He sounded so awed by such a thought, Hitomi let out something between a sob and a laugh. She'd been worrying for days about telling him, yet here he was looking unmistakable happy about it.

"He's ours. And I should have told you sooner, only when I heard about your…marriage," She shifted uncomfortably, but was determined to tell the truth. "I was jealous. And mad."

"You were jealous?" He interrupted. "I'm the one at fault there, Hitomi."

"What?"

"Cain had been badgering me for ages about arranging that alliance, and I wouldn't agree. Only when I saw you and Daichi with some man I figured you two...well, I felt there was no reason to hesitate anymore." He let out a bitter sort of laugh. "I'm trying to be Fanelia's king, but I'm still so much like a stupid child. I agreed impulsively out of anger and hurt. It was selfish, without regard to Fanelia or to you."

Hitomi thought he'd had to endure enough in his lifetime to make him ten times an adult as any man. In fact, the Van she knew from five years ago wouldn't have been so quick to point out or see his own faults.

Hitomi glanced over at Gareth, who was pointedly sitting with his back turned, sharpening his sword. "I think there's plenty who would disagree you. I mean, when I left there wasn't anything left of Fanelia but rubble and barely a couple dozen people who'd started coming back. But Van," She stared hard at him to make sure she got her point across. "Fanelia is beautiful again and full of so much life already. Why do you think they would all come back after the horrible things Zaibach did if they didn't believe in you? I always believe you'll come through, in the end. Even if you make mistakes."

There was a smile tugging at his lips again now, something she thought he should definitely do more often. Van moved to sit alongside her and leaned down, looking to the sky. She glanced up as well, Earth's image bright in the break of the forest.

"I'm not going to finalize the marriage arrangement." He said with that assured, confident tone creeping back into his voice. "Cain is nervous, but Fanelia's future shouldn't be focused only on political maneuvering."

"He's," Hitomi searched for a relatively neutral word, "...intense about protecting Fanelia."

"Hm," Van agreed. He looked so content staring up at the Mystic Moon. "Besides, Fanelia's queen should be a person her people can believe in. Someone that I can believe in. And I already have someone in mind."

Hitomi felt her heart speed up as she lay down next to him. She probably looked ridiculous grinning so widely, but she couldn't stop it. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

For the first time in a long time, she felt like she'd come home.


	8. Family

**Yay an update! I have to say, all the new little story statistic stuff is kind of awesome. I never really paid attention to it before haha. I got hits from people in over twenty different countries, which is simply amazing for me to think about. Hello from lil' old Massachusetts!**

**I've got some exciting things coming up like the younger sister graduating (valedictorian too!) and Anime Boston next weekend (AMAZING convention!), buuuuut I thought I'd update before such craziness starts up. **

**Thanks for reading, and thanks again so much to you reviewers. You guys really help motivate me ****:)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight: Family**

Jared watched silently from the trees as the morning sun filtered through the dense canopy. The three figures were beginning their trek back to the castle, and he wished for a moment that he could get close enough to overhear any conversation. However, the two men, the soldier especially, were too on guard for him to get that close. He'd almost been on the receiving end of an arrow earlier for shifting too carelessly. The soldier was sending a clear message that he knew they were being watched, but he wasn't about to let anyone approach his charges.

He heard the tree groan suddenly under the weight of an additional person. Jared spared a glance over his shoulder.

"Kara."

With her blond hair spilling over her shoulders like sunny waves, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even surrounded by dank forest. She'd inherited the unearthly beauty their kind sometimes exuded that seemed to both frighten and fascinate normal humans.

Then again, the scowl she was sending his way was far from pretty. "For the hundredth time Jared, it's Keres now." Her teeth gleamed in a wicked smile. "Death personified."

He felt that familiar pang again as he remembered her being blessed with such beauty had only been more like a curse.

"Well, _Kara_," He ignored the irritated growl, "Care to explain why you seem to be treating this assignment like a game? We almost had what we needed."

"Don't treat me like a child, Jared. Darius appointed _me_ as this mission's leading operative." Like always, her voice sounded almost reverent as she spoke about him. His hands tightened on the branch.

"I think you enjoy scheming too much." He gestured in the direction the three figures had disappeared down. "We went through all that effort for nothing."

"I won't let there be any more mistakes. It was my fault for losing the brat, but I've found a way to get them both at once now that the boy is in the city as well."

"And you think you can get them out of the castle so unsecured again?"

"Oh, I've got someone to take care of that little problem." She sounded gleeful about causing so much mayhem. He heard leaves rustle quietly as wings appeared behind her. "And I took care of that filth you insisted on using as a scapegoat."

It was his turn to pull a face now. "That was unnecessary. He was just a simple tool we could have let go on his way."

"You're too kind for your own good, Jared." She was sneering again, but her voice had gentled slightly and marred the effect. "You might regret it one day."

"One of us needs to be."

She swept out her wings as she stood up. "Make sure the airship is ready to go."

He was alone again then with nothing but the hushed whispers of the forest for company.

* * *

Hitomi raised her arms over her head and arched her back in a satisfying stretch. Leaning back in the chair, she looked over at the tiny sleeping figure on the bed. At her Daichi. She was relieved that he had finally settled down for a much needed nap. He'd been uncharacteristically cranky and irritable the past two days since they'd returned from the forest. He'd been so glad she was back safely, but he still hadn't really slept much the past two nights at all. He was continuously waking up afraid, sometimes in tears, from some sort of nightmare.

Hitomi frowned. She'd been lucky to have such an easygoing little boy, and he'd never had problems sleeping like this before. She remembered all too vividly though how her own dreams had changed and intensified when she'd come here. Whether it was from her own abilities or Van's heritage, she'd known for a long time that sometimes Daichi's dreams were far from normal. But she'd been fifteen when they'd first happened to her. She'd started using that same power then, that feeling, to dowse with the pendant. And in all honesty, some of it had been fun, exhilarating even, to _know_ things and have some sort of strength in the craziness of the world she'd been dropped into. Still, some of what she'd seen...

She shivered slightly. Daichi was barely five years old! How could she protect him from something she herself didn't entirely understand?

Sighing, she looked towards the balcony and nearly screamed out loud in surprise.

"Merle!" She hissed in a quiet whisper. The cat-woman was perched lazily on the railing staring at her. Hitomi went out onto the balcony and chastised in a low voice, "You nearly made me wake Daichi up."

"Ah," She grinned, looking completely unabashed. "He's finally asleep then. You think he'll be excited when he hears the big news?"

Hitomi smiled as well then. Van had been in a whirlwind of activity since their return, she presumed over discussing what she'd told him of her dream about resurrecting Atlantis and searching for her kidnappers. However, he'd set aside time for them to talk to Daichi together later that afternoon. "I'm thinking he will be. After all, he's been talking nonstop about his 'new best-est friend Merle.' What did you show him yesterday that got him so excited?"

"The smartest way to sneak into the kitchen. He'll be a natural at getting the cooks to give him treats you know."

"Merle..." Hitomi gave her an exasperated look as she took in her friend's easy demeanor and all too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. She realized then that this was the first time she and Merle had been alone since she'd come back to Gaea. "I missed you, Merle."

Merle blinked in surprise, and Hitomi mirrored the action. She hadn't meant to randomly blurt out that thought.

Merle regarded her somberly for a few moments before swinging her legs over the railing to face her. "Van just left a council meeting retracting the proposed marriage agreement between him and Princess Talia."

"Oh." Merle was looking expectant, and Hitomi fidgeted a bit under the intense gaze.

"Hitomi, do you want to marry him?"

"W-What?" Hitomi felt flustered at the blunt question. "Why are you asking?"

Merle continued on with an concerted look in her eyes. "The council agreed, but just barely. They don't...They're wary about placing their trust in someone different."

"Because I'm from the Mystic Moon? Or," She scowled slightly, knowing she sounded jealous. "Because I'm not a princess or something?"

"Partly from both I think. Despite how some of them act, they're all loyal to Fanelia and protective of what's left of her founding family." Merle hesitated before continuing. "Varie-sama, Van's mother, was never granted official acceptance by a majority of the council, but there's technically no law limiting who the Fanel family can wed. People in Gaea can be...they're sometimes not very nice to part humans."

"Merle..." Hitomi said gently, "I remember you once told me Van found you when you were just kids."

Merle nodded, folding her arms in front of her as though to ward off bad memories. "My people...We were driven out of our homes because we were blamed for the great droughts. Many of us didn't survive the...relocation. And I think the same sort of thing happened to the wolf tribes a long time ago before the Fanel family came into power. Fanelia has been more welcoming of part humans in a lot of ways. Ruhm-san even has a place on the Council now thanks to Cain and Van-sama actually."

Merle was twisting her hands, looking strangely unsure of herself. And Hitomi suddenly hated seeing her like that. "What are trying to tell me, Merle?"

"I guess-" She fumbled a bit searching for the right words. "If you stayed, you have to know that it might be really hard sometimes. It may be Van-sama's decision, but it won't mean automatic acceptance even if you're fully human. You're still such an outsider to them, which can seem just as bad. I remember your stories about the Mystic Moon sounded so amazing, but Gaea isn't always a great place. And that includes Fanelia. Van's going to fight for you and I need to be sure you'd do the same."

She sounded both determined and sheepish and it was such an odd mixture that Hitomi laughed. When Merle narrowed her eyes as though bracing for a fight, Hitomi put up her hands in a placating gesture. "I think Van's very lucky he has you on his side, Merle. You've always looked out for him no matter what the situation, haven't you?"

"Hmph," She snorted haughtily, "Of course!"

"And just so you know, Earth...the Mystic Moon isn't always a wonderful place either. There have been a lot of horrible things we've done to each other. But you're right. I know it's going to be hard. Just making a decision to stay is harder than I thought it would be. I mean, I've worked so hard to get into university and I only just got accepted, and my parents and friends...I know Daichi and I are going to miss them so much."

Merle was frowning looking a little confused and Hitomi realized she'd started rambling. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I _am_ going to fight to be with Van, Merle."

And she knew that meant she was choosing to leave Earth behind. Yukari, Amano, her parents. Part of her hated that loss, but she knew now that Daichi and Van together was what she wanted and needed. That would always be home for her.

"Good." Merle let out a breath. "I was just about ready to scratch out your eyes when you first got back you know. Van was so sad and I thought you'd stopped caring about us."

"I was kind of wondering why you kept avoiding me. You always seemed like the more...confrontational type."

Merle grinned, her sharp teeth suddenly very prominent. "I could always scratch ya up a bit for good measure."

"I think I'll pass on that." Hitomi replied wryly. "Although I'm glad you're my friend, Merle. I feel...calmer, I guess, knowing you're looking out for us and that I can talk to you."

Merle actually reddened a bit. "Well, you and Daichi are my family now too," She muttered quietly.

Touched, Hitomi gave the cat-woman a quick hug. She glanced at the sleeping Daichi back in her room. "Ah. And how about taking Daichi on less...questionable trips in the future?"

"What? No way, psychic girl. I need to show him how to sneak in and out of the stables next."

Hitomi could only groan as they began a debate on the appropriateness of certain kinds of adventures within the castle.

* * *

It had been a long journey to get here. Through steaming jungles, raging rapids, heat drenched deserts, and churning oceans he had persevered through it all. For he was the greatest explorer that ever lived. Bagillions of people knew his name and his stories! With his trusty sidekick, Ryu, the two had traveled far and wide uncovering countless ruins and temples. They were-

"Daichi! Come down away from those rocks, sweetie. I need to talk to you about something important."

"'Kay, Momma." Daichi leaped off of the boulder pouting slightly. After all, he'd been just about to uncover a secret tunnel that went to Disney World.

This was the coolest place ever! His new best-est friend Merle had shown him the kitchen yesterday where so many yummy smells were coming from that he'd felt his tummy rumble after only just a few seconds of being there.

Now he was going on a walk with his mommy in what she'd said was the royal family's gardens, but _he_ thought it was really a secret temple or something. It was super pretty with lots of trees and flowers and stuff, but there were random pieces of buildings and rocks sticking out in places, some covered with vine like plants. Plus there was that one building with a really tall roundish looking roof. His mom had acted a little weird when they'd gone near it, so he'd moved real fast while she was distracted to make sure there was nothing there for her to be afraid of. And when he'd peeked inside he'd seen a giant robot! It _had _to be a temple if there was a giant robot. Or maybe everyone here were aliens like what he'd first thought about the mean blond lady.

"....hear me, Daichi?"

Daichi looked away from some debris he thought was shaped kind of like Ryu. "Sorry, Mommy. Can we go see the giant robot again?"

She looked puzzled. "Escaflowne?"

WHAT!? Most super awesome-est name ever! "That's his name? Can we go back again? Please? I bet me and Ryu can go explore with it. Maybe there's a secret tunnel with treasure and-"

"It's not a toy, Daichi." Mommy sounded so serious that he tried to remember if he'd done something wrong. She sighed though and her expression relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Escaflowne...It isn't something I really know the most about anyway. But there is someone who can tell you lots about it. You ready to listen?"

Daichi nodded, trying his best to forget about the super cool robot because that's what his mommy needed right now. His face must have looked kind of funny because his mom laughed suddenly before brushing away his bangs and kissing him softly on the forehead. "It's nothing to worry about, Daichi." He settled more comfortably onto the little rock next his mom. Her laugh always made him feel better. "Merle told me when you first came to the castle that you got really scared."

Daichi suddenly feeling very, very nervous. "I did the wing thing again, Mommy."

"That's okay, Daichi. It's not a bad thing, and you were trying to help me." She was gently stroking his hair, and while that usually made him feel better too, his stomach felt all twisty still. "Do you remember meeting someone then who helped you to calm down?"

Daichi was quiet for a moment, and it didn't take him too long to understand who his mommy might be talking about. He could still see that man that had come forward when everyone else could only stare silently at him. Daichi hadn't met him since then, but he'd actually thought about him quite a lot. He'd felt familiar somehow, like he'd always been there watching over him and Mommy. But that didn't make much sense because he didn't remember ever meeting such an awesome looking grown-up before. He'd liked that feeling of being safe and...and the man hadn't gone away when Daichi's wings came out. He hadn't called him a monster.

His throat felt really thick, but he didn't want to be a big baby and cry or anything so he just nodded.

His mommy was smiling a little bit now though. "That picture you drew for me the night we left Yukari's...it was beautiful picture of our whole family, Daichi. The one who helped you the other day is part of the rest of our family that you drew for me."

His eyes widened. "M-my daddy?" Daichi squeaked in a tiny voice.

"He's going to come here to see us pretty soon, sweetie. And he's so happy about meeting you. He even has wings just like you do."

That wonderful exhilaration more exciting than he could ever remember having at the thought of finally having a daddy burst like a popping balloon. Wings...his drawing...he'd seen it in one of his _dreams_...

Daichi stood up sharply and backed away from his mom. She stood as well, reaching out to him in confusion. "Daichi, what's wrong?"

The man had wings just like Daichi and he'd been in his dreams. He didn't want that man to become a monster like him! He'd seemed so strong, given Daichi such a comfortable feeling...But if he'd dreamed about him, what if that would make him do bad things? Or make bad things happen to him? Daichi remembered that safe feeling, that gentle hand on his head and the thickness building in his throat spilled out in tears. "I'm not gonna let bad stuff happen anymore! I won't let him be my daddy then!"

Then for the first time in his life, he ran away from his mother.

* * *

Van was scared shitless. That's really all there was to it.

He'd been afraid a lot of times throughout his life, some moments standing out more starkly than others. The time he'd lied about breaking a window in the courtyard and then had to face his father about it. Realizing for the first time his brother and mother were probably never coming back. Losing Folken for the second time. Fanelia in flames.

Thinking about those different times, he marveled again at how a tiny five year old could make him feel so damn nervous.

He'd been horribly distracted all morning, a fact probably painfully obvious in his meetings with the Council and the Merchant Guild. On his way here alone he'd had to deal with enough distractions as it was, but it still hadn't helped him calm down any. He'd brushed off an insistent Cain and most likely pissed him off, somehow accepted to referee a drinking contest for Captain Istan later that week, and agreed to give Marla's husband Larkin a final blessing before she took his body for the burial at their home.

Pausing before garden entrance, he hoped at the very least he'd treated Marla kindly enough despite his state. The old woman still seemed beyond consoling.

As he entered the gardens, his nervousness was quelled a bit when he took in the usual spattering of debris. The space had its charm in the wildness of the overgrowth, but the reminders of the fallen city still gave him a distant pang. Yet, he still loved these gardens. They'd been the place of so many memories in his life from playing with Folken and listening to his mother sing to when Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon. Maybe someday he would be able to properly reconstruct the area, but he'd insisted on focusing the majority of their resources towards other places in the city more populated and damaged. A country was its people and he was determined to remake Fanelia for them.

He shook himself as he rounded the corner and excitement and nervousness returned like a tight ball in his stomach with a vengeance.

It was the sniffling echoes from Escaflowne's dome that first caught his attention; Then he realized that it was coming from a child. He walked cautiously over to the building, eyes adjusting to the dim sunlight filtering in through the windows. Escaflowne was stationed like a stalwart guardian over a small figured hunched and shaking slightly.

"Daichi?"

The boy whirled around, his eyes shifting from surprise to terror. "No! You gotta go away from me!"

He scrambled up to head for the door, but only succeeded in catching his foot on the Ispano guymelef and tumbling to the floor.

"Be careful."

Van crouched down and moved to help Daichi up, but the child scuttled backwards. "P-Please, you gotta go. I don't want bad stuff to happen to you or Mommy again. "

Van froze, considering the boy. He didn't know how the hell he was supposed to be a father in any kind of situation, but he knew that this tearful fear on his son's face was something he couldn't stand seeing anymore. He cleared his throat, heart hammering in his ears. "Why are you scared?"

Daichi was sniffling again. His lip trembling, he looked at Van and rushed into an explanation. "Mommy said you were my daddy and you had wings just like I dreamed and I saw the mean lady too with wings and she was bad, and I saw Mommy get hurt too. Sakura-chan's Daddy said I was a m-monster and I must keep making all this bad stuff 'cause I see it first just like a TV show. But you made me feel all better the other day and Mommy smile lots when she thinks 'bout you I know. I think I'm a m-monster and I don't wanna make bad stuff happen again. And-"

There was an odd sort of ringing in Van's ears as he stared at his son as he continued on in a fast stream of nervous and frightened thoughts. Who the hell was this Sakura girl's father? He was suddenly itching for his sword very, very strongly. And he had no idea what a "TV show" was but it didn't surprise him that Hitomi's child would be having abnormal dreams. It seemed like she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about her own powers yet. The expression on Daichi's face when he'd first entered the dome flashed in his mind and Van clenched his jaw. Well, he was going to make damn sure to set things right.

"Daichi." The boy stopped abruptly as though only just realizing that he'd been talking nonstop for a while now. Van plopped down cross legged in front of the small child before closing his eyes and letting his wings come out. When he opened them again Daichi was staring in quiet shock.

"The first time your mother saw me like this, I thought she'd think I was ugly, a monster." Daichi flinched, but Van continued on. "But do you know what she told me? She said she liked them. That I was beautiful. And you're mom's pretty smart I think."

Daichi nodded then in agreement and said quietly, "Mommy knows everything. She can even drive a car and stuff."

"So if I'm not a monster, then you're not either, Daichi. Your wings only make you beautiful just like your mom says." Van fingered the pendant around his neck. "This...This here is very important to me because your mom gave it to me before she left. And _this_," He reached into his pocket then and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. "This drawing you made is a treasure to me now too because it shows me something that makes me the happiest I think I've ever been. It shows me with a family. With your mom and you."

"My picture does all that?" Daichi asked with quiet disbelief.

"Your dream did that, Daichi."

Daichi's lip was trembling again and he rubbed at his eyes. "I-I want you to be my daddy. Can you still be my daddy even though I was being mean and stoopy?"

He had no clue what a "stoopy" was and he really didn't know if it was the right move a father should make, but he reached his arms forward to hug his son to him almost out of instinct. Daichi leaped towards him then as well and the tiny figure was clutching him tightly. Van held him, resting his head on top of the child's head and took in the smells of soap, earth, and something sweet like candy. He was so little, so small, that Van couldn't imagine how he must have been as a baby. He felt a fierce kind of emotion burning in his eyes and he blinked rapidly.

Daichi settled back contently in his lap, but frowned after a moment. He looked up at Van. Biting his lip, he asked softly, "Are you gonna tell Mommy I said a bad word?"

"A bad word?"

"I said 'stoopy.' I'm not s'posed to say bad words." He explained looking guilty.

Stoopy? Van thought for a minute before he had to suppress a laugh. Stupid. He must have meant to say stupid. Somewhat proud that he'd figured out one of the several confusing things his son had said throughout their conversation, he put a hand softly on the boy's head. "We'll keep it a secret this time. Just don't say it anymore, okay?"

"M'kay! Thanks..." Daichi ducked his head shyly. "Thanks, Daddy."

Well, damn. How could a five year old could affect him so much? Blinking quickly yet again at the stinging in his eyes, he stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go find your mom."

He walked out into the sunshine hand in hand with the little boy. Finally, together with his son.


End file.
